KaiRei Fanfiction
by luvninosama
Summary: I'm not good with this thing, just read it will you?
1. Chapter 1

KaiRei Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I love Kai and Rei but unfortunately they are NOT mine TT_TT beyblade is NOT mine either. But I DO have the other character in this fic :)

Pairing : KaiRei, slightly ReiMax (one sided)

Genre: friendship

Warning! This story may contain slightly BL elements. Don't like don't read!

Summary: I'm not good with this thing, just read it will you? ^^v

AN: Hai! Ini fanfic pertama aku heheh maaf ya kalo bahasanya belang – belang tadinya mau bikin fanfic pake bahasa inggris, tapi terlalu males buat ngetranslate maafkan m(_ _)m

Oia terus maaf ga dikasih judul yang jelas soalnya aku ga jago ngarang judul hhehehe (padahal males aja -_-;)

Yosh! Daripada curhat terus.. Kita mulai aja yuk ceritanya.. Enjoy :D

Chapter 1

Bip... bip... bip...

Bunyi alarm yang memekakan telinga terdengar dari sebuah kamar, membangunkan pemiliknya.

"Grr alarm sialan" gerutu pemilik kamar. Tangannya secara otomatis mematikan alarm dan kembali terlelap. Tepat saat dirinya akan memasuki alam mimpi, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Ayo bangun!"

"..."

"REI-CHAAN!" teriak suara itu sambil menggedor pintu lebih keras

"Ugh.. Biarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagi" erang Rei sang pemilik kamar.

"Ayo bangun! Nanti kau terlambat sekolah!"

Rei menghela napas, sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bangun dan berangkat sekolah kalau tidak kakak sepupunya yang cerewet, Mao, akan terus menggedor pintuya hingga rusak.

"Baiklah aku sudah bangun sekarang" katanya sambil membuka pintu.

"Sarapan sudah siap" kata Mao dengan ceria

"Terima kasih, aku akan turun sebentar lagi" kata Rei membalas senyuman Mao.

"Pagi Rei" sapa Lee, suami Mao.

"Pagi Lee"

"Seperti biasa, tidak bersemangat di pagi hari, heh Rei?" tanya Lee sambil menahan tawa melihat adik iparnya duduk lemas di meja makan, masih terkantuk – kantuk.

"Mmm" hanya itu saja jawaban Rei.

Makan pagi pun dimulai seperti biasa dan setelah membersihkan piring – piring bekas makan pagi Rei pun berangkat sekolah.

"Aku pergi dulu" serunya dari gerbang pintu.

"Hati – hati di jalan" seru Mao dari dalam rumah.

Dengan itu Rei melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah sambil menguap sesekali. Kakinya secara otomatis berjalan melalui rute yang telah dilaluinya selama hampir dua tahun. Sengaja membiarkan pikirannya bebas dan hanya berkonsentrasi pada hembusan angin sejuk permulaan musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya menghilangkan rasa kantuk dari matanya dan memainkan rambutnya yang luar biasa panjang.

"Pagi" sapa seseorang berambut pirang berseru tiba - tiba sambil bergelayut di lengannya.

"Pagi Max" sapa Rei sambil mengacak – acak rambut pirangnya.

"Ada kasus baru?" tanya anak bernama Max ceria.

"Sst jangan keras – keras! Sudah kubilang itu bisnis rahasia!" desis Rei

"Ups maaf" kata Max sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Sekarang tidak ada kasus baru. Bisnis sepi akhir – akhir ini" kata Rei lesu.

"Jangan sedih begitu! Kau kan masih punya banyak pekerjaan sambilan yang lain"

"Max!"

"Ups maaf, aku lupa... lagi" katanya sambil terkikik tampak tidak menyesal sama sekali.

"Lebih baik kau jaga mulutmu atau aku harus keluardari sekolah ini" kata Rei masam

"Tapi kaaan disini tidak ada seorang guru pun"

"Tapi kaaaan bisa saja seseorang mendengarmu lalu melaporkannya. Dan itu berarti bisa saja besok aku sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

"..." Max hanya terdiam , aura keceriaan yang biasa menyertainya tiba – tiba saja digantikan dengan aura kesedihan bahkan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Melihat itu, Rei menghela napas, "maafkan aku sudah membentakmu" kata Rei lembut. Tapi temannya masih larut dalam kesedihan.

"Kau tahukan peraturan sekolah kita sangat ketat. Terutama, peraturan yang melarang siswanya untuk kerja sambilan" mendengar penjelasan itu Max mengangguk tapi kepalanya masih tertunduk sedih.

"Dan kau tahu aku tidak mau Lee dan Mao menanggung biaya sekolahku" lagi – lagi Rei hanya menerima anggukan maka dia pun meneruskan, "Kalau aku sampai dikeluarkan, maka aku harus mencari beasiswa lagi dan itu tidak mudah. Bahkan aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kecewa mere.." belum selesai Rei berbicara tiba – tiba saja Max memeluknya dengan erat.

"maaf..maaf..maaf" isaknya di bahu Rei.

"Sudahlah tidak apa – apa kalau kau sudah mengerti. Maafkan aku juga sudah membentakmu tadi" kata Rei sambil membalas pelukannya. Setelah kira – kira dua menit barulah Max mau melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali bergelayut di tangan Rei. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah. Sisa perjalanan dihabiskan oleh cerita Max tentang kura – kuranya yang bernama Draciel. Dan tanpa terasa mereka pun sampai di sekolah.

Sebelum mereka masuk ke kelas masing – masing, tiba – tiba Max berbisik di telinga Rei, "kau tahu Rei, walaupun orang – orang tahu kau bekerja sambilan, mereka tidak akan pernah melaporkannya pada siapa pun karena kami semua menyayangimu" seolah ucapannya belum cukup mengagetkan, dia mengecup pipi Rei kemudian dia berlari menuju kelasnya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas Max melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira kearah Rei yang masih berdiri melongo sambil memegangi pipinya. Setelah Max menghilang dari pandangannya Rei menggelengkan kepala, bingung akan tingkah laku temannya, 'ada apa dengan anak itu?' pikirnya dan dia pun pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa setengah hari telah berlalu dan bel makan siang terdengar nyaring memenuhi gedung sekolah. Segera saja semua siswa berjalan keluar dari kelas, berjalan bersemangat menuju kantin sekolah. Tapi alih – alih ke kantin, Rei melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang komputer.

"Hai Rei! Kau datang lagi hari ini," sapa Keny, ketua klub komputer.

"Hai Chief" sapa Rei.

"Mau roti? Kebetulan aku punya lebih" Keny menyodorkan sebungkus roti.

Inilah salah satu hal yang rei suka dari ketua klub komputer itu, dia selalu menawarinya makanan.

"Benarkah boleh untukku?"

"Tentu saja ambillah kalau kau mau"

"Trims Chief" kata Rei sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku senang ada yang menemaniku"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan di kantin?" tanya Rei kaget mendengar pengakuan Keny.

"Ah! Itu.. itu.. mm.. itu.. yah karena kau tahu.." katanya gugup.

"Tidak aku tidak tahu. Dan kau tidak perlu menceritakannya kalau kau tidak mau" kata Rei lembut.

"Ah tidak bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku.. aku.. aku tidak terlalu suka berada di tengah orang banyak" katanya rasa malu mewarnai suaranya.

"Hmm kau sehausnya lebih percaya diri Chief kau tahu itu?" kata Rei ringan sambil menyalakan salah satu komputer.

"Yah aku sudah sering dinasehati seperti itu. Tapi.. tetap saja, aku merasa tidak nyaman" Keny menjawab sambil beringsut gelisah di kursinya.

"Kurasa tidak masalah kau tidak menyukai keramaian, itu mungkin memang karaktermu. Tapi, kau harus lebih percaya diri lagi karena kau kan salah satu murid terpintar di sekolah ini! Dan kurasa sebenarnya banyak orang yang mau berteman denganmu, buktinya saja kau tidak pernah diganggu kan? –maaf- tidak seperti beberapa anggota klubmu" kata Rei.

Wajah Keny memerah, "terima kasih Rei.. tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan hal itu padaku sebelumnya"

"Tidak masalah Chief. Itu gunanya seorang teman kan?"

Keny mengangguk, "tapi aku tidak mau disebut pintar oleh orang kesatu di sekolah ini" tambahnya sambil nyengir.

"Hmmph", Rei mendengus, semua orang tahu dia tidak suka dipuji menjadi orang terpintar di sekolahnya. Keny hanya terkekeh mendengar dengusan Rei. Mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan masing – masing dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

Rei membuka blog miliknya, melihat apakah ada orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, setahun yang lalu dia memulai usaha serba bisa lewat blognya. Mulai dari hal – hal kecil seperti membetulkan peralatan elektronik, mencari anjing hilang, hingga menangani kasus penculikan. Dan sekarang yang mengetahui hal ini hanya teman dekatnya, Max. Itu pun karena tiga bulan yang lalu tanpa sengaja Max menjadi kliennya. Saat itu mereka belum saling mengenal, bahkan mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Sekarang bisa dibilang Max sudah menjadi asistennya (walaupun dia hanya mau membantu di saat – saat tertentu saja yaitu pada saat kasus yang Rei terima dirasa menarik), 'benar – benar asisten yang _berdedikasi_' pikir Rei.

Karena tidak ada klien, Rei pun mencari – cari info tentang kerja sambilan. 15 menit berlalu dan hasilnya nihil. Rei menghela napas dan membuka blognya kembali berharap ada klien baru, 'dan bayaran yang tinggi' tambahnya dalam hati.

Saat Rei membuka kembali blognya, teryata sudah ada tiga klien baru. Yang pertama, dari seorang wanita yang meminta untuk memata-matai suaminya. Rei mengerutkan alisnya, dia paling benci dengan permintaan seperti itu, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menolak pemohon pertama itu. Sedangkan permohonan kedua dan ketiga adalah permohonan mencari orang hilang. Karena daerah keduanya masih berada di sekitar kota tempat tinggalnya, dan yang terpenting adalah bayarannya cukup tinggi, maka Rei pun menerima kedua kasus tersebut. Segera saja dia meminta kedua pemohon untuk mengirimkan detail kasus ke emailnya.


	2. Chapter 2

KaiRei Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I love Kai and Rei but unfortunately they are NOT mine TT_TT beyblade is NOT mine either. But I DO have the other characters in this fic :)

Pairing : KaiRei, slightly ReiMax (one sided)

Genre: friendship/Crime

Warning! This story may contain slightly BL elements. Don't like don't read!

Summary: I'm not good with this thing, just read it will you? ^^v

Chapter 2

Tiga hari kemudian, Rei menerima dua email baru dari kedua pemohon. Kasus pertama, korban adalah seorang mahasiswi yang telah hilang selama seminggu. Korban bernama Ogawa Naomi memiliki rambut hitam sebahu, memakai kacamata, dan seorang mahasiswi universitas X yang cukup terkenal. Korban kasus kedua adala seorang lelaki berusia 25 tahun. Saat melihat foto korban, Rei merasa pernah melihatnya di sutau tempat tapi dia tidak ingat dimana. Korban hilang dua hari yang lalu, terakhir terlihat saat korban hendak membeli sesuatu di minimarket dekat apartemen yang bersangkutan. Melihat sedikitnya info yang dia dapat dari kedua pemohon maka dia memutuskan akan mengunjungi keduanya.

'Hmm sebaiknya mana yang harus kukunjungi terlebih dahulu? Kurasa sebaiknya kasus pertama lagi pula tempatnya tidak jauh'

Sabtu berikutnya, Rei mengunjungi rumah korban pertama ditemani oleh Max. Mereka membunyikan bel dan tidak lama kemudian pintu rumah dibuka, menampilkan seorang wanita tengah baya berwajah menyenangkan.

"selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Selamat siang nyonya. Apakah anda Ogawa-san?" tanya Rei sambil tersenyum (senyum bisnisnya yang terbaik).

"Ah ya benar itu saya" jawab wanita itu senyuman yang sedari terpasang di wajahnya nampak memudar dan digantikan wajah curiga.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Rei Kon dan ini asisten saya Max Tate. Kami dari agen serba bisa yang anda hubungi beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Agen serba bisa? Saya tidak ingat pernah menghubungi agen seperti itu" jawabnya ketus agaknya kesabarannya pun sudah ikut pergi bersama senyumannya tadi.

"Ah. Anda menghubungi melalui blog kami, anda meminta bantuan unttuk mencari putri anda yang sudah menghilang sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"... Maaf saya tidak pernah merasa menghubungi agen seperti itu. Pasti kau telah salah orang!"

"Tung.." pintu dibanting sebelum Rei menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Bagaimana ini Rei-chan? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Max memandang masam ke arah pintu.

"... Ayo kita pergi ke lokasi kasus kedua kalau begitu".

Saat berbalik hendak pergi, mereka melihat seorang perempuan berumur sekitar 19 tahun di depan pagar. Tampaknya dia baru saja pulang bekerja dan akan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apakah kaian dari agen serba bisa?" tanyanya hati – hati.

Rei hanya mengangguk, seketika saja wajah perempuan itu menjadi cerah.

"Aku Keiko Ogawa. Aku sudah menunggu kalian! Ayo masuk!" serunya sambil membuka pintu rumah.

Rei dan Max pun masuk. Mereka dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Bukankah kita beruntung Rei-chan? Untung saja kita bertemu dengan klien kita yang sebenarnya"

"Ya kau benar. Dengan begini aku juga bisa mendapat bayaranku"

"Kau ini, pasti saja memikirkan uang" kata Max

"Tentu saja karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis dan semuanya butuh uang"

"Tapi kau juga mengejar kepuasan saat memecahkan pekerjaan yang diberikan padamu kan?"

"Yaaah itu juga"

Max tersenyum mendengar jawaban temannya dan merasakan keinginan yang tiba – tiba untuk memeluk Rei. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena klien mereka datang bersama dengan wanita separuh baya tadi.

"Perkenalkan ini ibuku"

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak butuh mereka! Kakakmu akan pulang kalau dia mau pulang!"

"Maafkan beliau. Kalian masih mau menerima kasus kami bukan?"

"Kami?" salak si wanita paruh baya "aku tidak akan pernah membayar detektif gadungan ini!" dengusnya.

"Ibu! Sampai kapan ibu akan bersikap seperti ini? Kakak sudah menghilang selama seminggu dan tidak bisa dihubungi! Apakah ibu tidak khawatir?"

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan keuangan keluarga ini! Tiga anak! Bayangkan! Berapa uang yang harus aku keluarkan untuk kalian semua! Kalau kakakmu menghilang bersama kekasihnya yang brengsek itu, aku justru lebih bahagia! Bukankah akan berkurang satu kepala untuk diberi makan? Hah! Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu! Akhirnya aku bisa memakai uangku untuk sedikit bersenang – senang"

Rei dan Max saling bertatapan kaget, mereka tidak pernah melihat seorang ibu yang seperti ini. 'Apakah dia ibu tirinya?' tanya Max dalam hati. 'Dari perkataannya sepertinya dia lebih senang putrinya mati' pikir Rei dalam hati. Sementara mereka berdua masih terkaget – kaget, Keiko-san terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"B.. Bagaim.. bagaimana ibu bisa mengucapkan perkataan seperti itu? Naomi-neechan juga anak ibu!" isaknya.

"Huh! Anak bodoh, kalau kau yang menghilang memangnya kakakmu peduli? Kalau kau yang menghilang atau kakak laki – lakimu yang menghilang, sikapku tidak akan berubah... Atau mungkin sekarang pun kau sebenarnya senang kan, kakak mu menghilang? Jatah uang bulananmu mungkin akan bertambah"

Keiko-san sudah tidak bisa berkata – kata lagi, tangisnya pecah mendengar komentar ibunya. Max langsung mengusap – ngusap punggung Keiko-san berusaha menenangkannya. Rei merasa beruntung dia membawa Max hari ini, dia tidak pernah dapat bertindak spontan seperti Max.

"Ck.. Berhentilah menangis! Tidak usah sok berduka!"

Tangis Keiko-san semakin kencang, Max memeluknya.

"Maaf nyonya, apakah anda bisa meninggalkan kami sebentar?" pinta Max dingin.

Ogawa-san hanya mendengus dan beranjak keluar dari ruang tamu, sebelum keluar dia berkata "aku tidak akan pernah membayar kalian sepeser pun!"

Setelah kepergiannya, suasana menjadi hening terlalu hening hingga membuat Max tidak nyaman, yang terdengar hanyalah tangisan Keiko-san. Max melihat ke arah Rei dengan pandangan memohon, tangannya masih mengusap punggung Keiko-san.

"Ogawa -san tidak apa – apa, ibu anda sudah pergi" kata Rei sambil berlutut didepan Keiko-san "kami pasti akan menemukan kakak anda"

Keiko mengangkat kepalanya, matanya bengkak dan basah oleh air mata, "aku.. p.. panggil.. hik.. hik.. panggil saja aku Keiko" katanya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah, Keiko-san, sekarang bisakah kau ceritakan tentang kakakmu? Kapan dia mulai menghilang? Penampilannya seperti apa saat dia menghilang? Apakah ada orang yang dendam padanya? Atau yang lainnya, bahkan cerita kecil yang menurut anda tidak penting pun tidak apa – apa, tolong ceritakan pada kami" kata Rei lembut.

Keiko mengangguk, setelah mengatur napasnya dia mulai bercerita, "Kakakku, lebih tepatnya, kakak perempuanku bernama Naomi Ogawa. Sejak kecil dia sudah berbeda dari kami, aku dan kakak lelakiku, dia selalu menjadi yang terpintar di antara kami, selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Dia sering membodohi aku dan Kin-niichan untuk mendapat apa yang dia mau, dan dia selalu berhasil, tapi kami tidak pernah marah padanya. Entah kenapa saat kami akan marah dia selalu saja behasil merebut hati kami kembali. Dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik diantara kami, bahkan saat itu ibu sangat menyayanginya, mungkin karena uang hadiah dari perlombaan yang dia ikuti. Naomi-neechan tidak pernah megalami kesulitan apapun di sekolah. Kemudian, setelah lulus SMU dia diterima di universitas X, Naomi-neechan ingin meneruskan sekolah, dia selalu bermimpi bersekolah di universitas X. Aku dan Kin-niichan tentu saja setuju, ayah juga setuju, tapi ibu tidak setuju. Ibu ingin kakak bekerja, karena kuliah hanya menghabiskan uang. Mereka bertengkar selama dua minggu tapi entah bagaimana Naomi-neechan berhasil meyakinkan ibu. Akhirnya, 3 tahun yang lalu kakak pergi ke universitas X dan jarang pulang."

"Apakah ada jadwal khusus kapan dia pulang?" tanya Max

Keiko mengangguk, "ya, Naomi-neechan biasanya pulang saat liburan semester, diluar itu kakak jarang pulang... Mungkin juga karena ibu melarangnya karena hanya membuang ongkos. Setahun setelah dia kuliah, akhirnya kakak menceritakan padaku kenapa dia bisa memaksa ibu untuk membiarkannya kuliah. Dia bilang, ibu hanya perlu membiayai kuliahnya satu tahun saja sisanya dia akan mencari beasiswa dan pada akhirnya ibu hanya perlu memberinya uang makan, sama saja kalau kakak ada di rumah. Dia juga bilang akan mencari tempat tinggal yang murah dan ayah lah yang akan membayarnya. Itulah kenapa ibu setuju membiarkan kakak sekolah. Tapi sampai akhir tahun dia belum mendapatkan beasiswa untuk biaya studinya. Setelah berunding dengan Kin-niichan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bekerja setelah lulus SMU, Kin-niichan juga berjanji akan menyisihkan sebagian pendapatannya untuk membantu biaya kuliah Naomi-neechan.

"Kemudian satu tahun kemudian, Naomi-neechan mengabariku kalau dia sudah mendapat beasiswa. Tentu saja aku dan Kin-niichan senang tapi kesenangan kami tidak lama karena dua bulan kemudian kakak bertemu seorang lelaki brengsek. Kakak bilang, dia adalah teman kerja part-timenya, dia pernah membawa lelaki itu kesini. Awalnya aku senang kakak menemukan seseorang untuk dicintai tapi beberapa bulan setelah mereka berpacaran, kakak mulai sering meminjam uang padaku dan pada Kin-niichan. Aku tidak pernah curiga kalau ternyata semua itu ada hubungannya dengan pacarnya, aku mengira dia membutuhkan banyak uang untuk penelitiannya.

"Kemudian aku mendengar dari tetangga kami yang anaknya juga bersekolah di universitas X kalau penelitian kakak tidak membutuhkan uang sama sekali karena dia ikut proyek profesornya. Karena khawatir, aku datang diam – diam ke asramanya. Saat itulah, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kakak sedang memberi uang pada pacarnya. Kakak kaget melihatku ada disana dan malamnya dia memberi tahukan semuanya padaku. Pacarnya sedang membutuhkan uang untuk membangun usaha. Aku sebenarnya tidak percaya tapi aku juga tidak mau menekan kakak jadi kubiarkan saja dulu.

"Lalu dua bulan yang lalu, saat terakhir dia pulang, aku melihat lebam di bahu sebelah kirinya. Saat kutanyakan itu karena dia jatuh dari tangga asramanya. Tapi aku tahu dia berbohong karena di bagian tubuh lainnya pun ada lebam. Mau tidak mau aku langsung curiga ini pasti ulah pacarnya. Karena tidak tahan, aku bertanya apakah lebam – lebamnya itu karena dipukul oleh pacarnya? Kalau iya maka aku akan menghajar pacarnya saat itu juga, aku tidak peduli walaupun harus mencarinya ke ujung dunia. Tapi kakak malah menamparku dan bilang untuk mengurus urusanku sendiri. Kami berdua kaget, karena kakak tidak pernah memukulku.

"Aku tahu kakak pasti menyesal, dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya selama dua hari, masa – masa seperti itu dia selalu menyebutnya sebagai 'masa penataan hati', dulu sekali saat dia putus dengan pacarnya yang pertama juga seperti itu. Di hari ketiga, dia mengetuk pintu kamarku dan menceritakan semuanya. Dia mengaku dia memang sering dimintai uang dan dipukul oleh pacarnya. 'putuskan saja dia' kataku waktu itu tapi kakak tidak bisa melakukan itu karena dia sangat mencintai pacarnya. Itulah terakhir kali kami bertemu dan kabar terakhir darinya adalah dia sedang mempunyai masalah dengan sahabatnya."

"Apa sampai terakhir dia masih berhubungan dengan kekasihnya?" tanya Rei

Keiko mengangguk, "kakak benar – benar mencintainya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Kin-niichan pun tidak bisa membujuknya untuk putus. Bahkan saat ibu marah besar ketika tahu kakak sering diperas, Naomi-neechan tetap tidak peduli."

"Apakah kau tahu alamat asramanya?" Keiko pun memberikan sebuah alamat.

"Ayo kita pergi Max. Keiko-san aku akan memberikan kabar secepatnya"

Setelah memastikan Keiko baik – baik saja mereka berdua pun pergi dari rumah keluarga Ogawa.

"Rei-chan apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Max

"Ayo kita pergi ke asrama Naomi-san"


	3. Chapter 3

KaiRei Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I love Kai and Rei but unfortunately they are NOT mine TT_TT neither are other beyblade character. But I DO have the other characters in this fic :)

Warning! This story may contain slightly BL elements. Don't like don't read!

Summary: I'm not good with this thing, just read it will you?

This chapter is dedicated for Laila Sakatori 24 and Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra who give me motivation to continue this fic =3

Sooo without further ado let's begin,, and enjoy =)

Chapter 3

Rei dan Max duduk dibawah pohon rindang di taman bermain di dekat asrama Ogawa setelah keduanya mencari informasi di asrama Ogawa. Sekarang keduanya saling membandingkan informasi yang telah mereka dapatkan.

"Apa yang sudah kau dapat Max?"

"Tidak banyak," kata Max sambil membuka-buka notenya, "menurut info yang kudapat, secara garis besar: Ogawa-san adalah orang yang pintar, bahkan menurut beberapa orang bisa disebut sebagai jenius, tapi dia tidak punya banyak teman dekat karena sifatnya yang tertutup dan kurang bersahabat. Dia hanya punya lima teman dekat, tapi yang sekarang masih tinggal di asrama hanya tinggal berdua. Tapi keduanya sekarang tidak berada di tempat karena sedang mengerjakan proyek diluar kota dan baru pulang bulan depan. Jadi, kesimpulannya tidak banyak yang bisa aku gali tentang kehidupannya selama di asrama. Lalu, berdasarkan kesaksian beberapa orang, Ogawa-san terakhir terlihat di asrama adalah sepuluh hari yang lalu. Hanya itu info yang kudapat Rei-chan, bagaimana denganmu?"

Rei merengutkan dahinya, "tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang kau dapat. Tapi, kalau pun kita menunggu kedua orang temannya yang sedang pergi itu mereka tidak akan bisa memberitahu kita apa pun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena keduanya juga tidak banyak tahu kehidupan pribadi Ogawa-san. Hanya ada satu orang yang tahu tapi dia sudah tidak tinggal lagi di asrama."

"Berarti salah satu dari ketiga orang yang sudah pindah dari asrama kan? Yang berarti juga kita harus menanyai mereka satu persatu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu siapa dan dimana dia tinggal sekarang tapi dia bukan salah satu dari ketiga orang yang sudah keluar dari asrama, dia adalah sahabat keenam Ogawa-san. Sayangnya, sahabat keenam Ogawa-san ini tidak akan mudah kita tanyai karena hubungannya dengan Ogawa-san tidak baik."

"Sial! Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendapat informasi yang menarik sepertimu Rei-chaaan?" rengek Max setelah mendengar potongan info Rei.

Rei tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Max, "tenang Max aku selalu mengajakmu ikut bukan hanya untuk mencari informasi. Kau punya tugas yang lebih penting dari itu"

"Benarkah? Benarkah itu Rei-chan?" tanya Max dengan mata yang bersinar – sinar, gembira karena Rei mengakui kemampuannya untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan mengajakmu kalau kau tidak punya kemampuan"

"Kalau begitu serahkan saja padaku...apapun itu" katanya menambahkan dengan tidak yakin, "jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau akan tahu jika saatnya sudah tiba nanti" jawab Rei penuh rahasia. Max ingin memaksanya tapi dia tahu Rei tidak akan pernah memberitahunya apa. Jadi, untuk sementara ini Max menyerah, toh pada akhirnya dia akan tahu juga, bila saatnya tiba.

==Keesokan harinya==

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Rei membunyikan bel sebuah rumah tapi tidak ada yang menjawab atau membukakan pintu. Maka dia pun mencoba sekali lagi. Tapi, sayangnya tetap tidak berhasil.

'Apa benar ini rumahnya?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa kalian ingin bertemu dengan Ninomiya-san?" tanya seorang kakek di sebelah rumah.

"Ya. Apa Ninomiya-san ada di rumah?"

"Ah.. Kalian datang di saat yang tidak tepat saat ini Ninomiya-san ada di rumah sakit"

"Rumah sakit?"

Kakek itu mengangguk, "istrinya kecelakaan tiga hari yang lalu"

"Apa kakek tahu di rumah sakit mana istri Ninomiya-san dirawat?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu karena cucuku yang mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Kalau kalian mau akan kusuruh cucuku mengantar kalian"

"Yaay terima kasih" seru Max gembira.

Kakek itu tertawa keras melihat reaksi Max, "hahahahahah anak yang ceria sekali. Ayo ayo kalian masuk dulu" katanya mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Duduklah dulu. Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Ah tidak perlu repot – repot" kata Rei menolak dengan sopan.

"Apa kalian mau soda? Anak muda sekarang entah kenapa seneng banget minum soda" kata kakek itu seolah tidak mendengar penolakan Rei dan menyuguhkan sebotol soda.

"Terima kasih kek" kata Max ceria (dia memang _selalu_ ceria).

"Tolong jangan panggil aku kakek. Aku kan jadi terlihat tua banget"

"Hahahah tapi anda kan memang sudah tua" kata Max lagi dengan ringan.

"Maafkan dia mm.."

"Takashi Kinomiya"(1)

"Maafkan dia Kinomiya-san. Hari ini dia terlalu banyak makan coklat dia jadi agak hyper"

"Hahahahahah tidak apa-apa tidak apa-apa, aku suka anak yang seperti ini mengingatkan pada cucuku" lagi-lagi kakek itu tertawa keras, "astaga! Aku lupa kalian kan kesini bukan untuk bertamu," lau tiba-tiba dia berteriak, "TAKAO!"

"Uhuk uhuk" Max tersedak soda yang sedang diminumnya.

"Oh maaf aku mengagetkanmu ya?" kata kakek itu menyeringai malu.

"Aku uhuk uhuk tidak apa-apa uhuk" kata Max masih terbatuk, Rei menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Argh kemana anak itu? Kalian tunggu sebentar disini ya, aku akan menyeret anak itu kesini" setelah mengatakan itu Kinomiya-san pun melesat pergi. Dan setelah beberapa saat terdengar teriakan dan suara berdebum lalu sunyi kemudian suara langkah kaki.

"Ini cucuku Takao. Takao antarkan mereka berdua ke rumah sakit tempat istri Ninomiya-san dirawat" kata Kinomiya-san.

"Tapi kek..."

"Ayo cepat jangan membantah kakek"

"..." Takao tidak membalas perkataan kakeknya secara verbal hanya menatapnya sambil cemberut.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memberitahu ayahmu kalau kau..."

"Ugh baiklah baiklah akan kuantar mereka"

"Nah itu baru cucuku" kata Kinomiya-san sambil menepuk pungung Takao sekuat tenaga.

"Kakek! Sakit tahu!" kata takao sambil mengernyit kesakitan.

Mereka bertiga pun kemudian berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat stri Ninomiya-san dirawat.

"Maaf kami jadi merepotkan" kata Max.

"Ah sudahlah tidak apa-apa, bukan salah kalian. Kakekku memang selalu seperti itu, selalu ingin menolong orang sekalipun itu orang asing. Kalian bukan yang pertama. Kemarin rumah kami hampir kecurian kalau aku saja aku tidak mengawasi orang yang dibawanya entah dari mana" racau Takao, "aku jadi ingat, saat kejadian istri Ninomiya-san pun kakek adalah orang yang paling ribut ingin menangkap pelakunya padahal suaminya masih bisa bersikap tenang. Dia selalu ingin mengurusi masalah orang lain"

"Tapi menurutku kakekmu orang yang baik dan ramah"

"Hmph **terlalu** baik dan ramah" katanya sambil menekankan kata 'terlalu'.

"Kinomiya-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan istri Ninomiya-san?" tanya Rei sebelum Takao melanjutkan racauannya tentang kakeknya lagi.

"Tidak usah formal begitu, panggil saja aku Takao"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Rei"

"Aku Max" kata Max tanpa diminta.

"Jadi apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tentu saja! Aku melihatnya saat motor itu menabrak istri Ninomiya-san!"

"Menabrak? Maksudmu tabrak lari?"

"Begitulah karena saat itu jalanan di sekitar rumah kami sedang sepi dan istri Ninomiya-san selalu berjalan dengan hati-hati" Takao berhenti sebentar, "menurutku akhir-akhir ini dia agak aneh"

"Aneh?"

Takao menganggukkan kepalanya "Setiap aku bertemu dengannya di jalan, dia pasti sedang berjalan dengan waspada, melihat kanan kiri seakan-akan akan ada yang mengikutinya... dan kalau kusapa dia akan terlonjak kaget. Bukannya itu aneh?"

"Apa dia sudah seperti itu sejak dulu?"

"Hmm tidak dan aku tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan dia mulai begitu karena aku baru pulang sebulan yang lalu. Dan saat aku pulang Midori-san sudah seperti itu" melihat Rei yang kebingungan dia menjelaskan kalau Midori itu nama istri Ninomiya-san.

"Apa kakekmu sadar?" tanya Max sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

Takao menggelengkan kepalanya,"tidak, kakek malah menertawakanku... Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku tapi kalian ini siapa sebenarnya? Dan jangan bilang kalian saudara jauh dari mereka berdua karena yang aku tahu keluarga keduanya tidak mungkin datang mengunjungi mereka" sekarang Takao memandang mereka dengan curiga.

Max menatap Rei, tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Setelah diam sejenak, Rei memutuskan untuk berkata jujur, karena berbohong di saat seperti ini hanya akan membawa kebuntuan pada kasusnya. Jadi dia pun menceritakan dengan singkat kalau dia sedang mencari orang hilang dan membutuhkan bantuan Midori-san.

"Hmm aku yakin Midori-san akan membantu kalian begitu dia sadar"

"Kuharap begitu" kata Rei dengan sepenuh hati. Karena bila Midori-san tidak mau membantunya dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana lagi.

"Pasti! Pasti mau bantu karena Midori-san adalah wanita yang ringan tangan, makanya dia cocok dengan kakek"

Tak terasa mereka pun sampai di rumah sakit tempat Midori-san dirawat.

"Ayo kita masuk" kata Takao.

Rei menganggukkan kepalanya, hatinya sedikit berdebar, berharap Midori-san bisa memberinya sepotong informasi yang bisa membantunya menyelesaikan puzzle misteri ini.

(1) Ini bukan nama asli kakeknya si Takao, soalnya aku ga tahu siapa nama aslinya dan terlalu males buat nyari hahah ^^v (kalau ada yang tahu boleh dong kasih aku heheheh)

Fyuuuh akhirnya chap 3 selese juga setelah nonton bloody Monday sama liar game ditambah baca kindaichi non stop buat nyari inspirasi (yang ternyata ga banyak ngebantu huhu :s)

Jadiii kaya yang udah disebutin tadi diatas, chap3 ini spesial dipersembahkan buat Laila Sakatori 24 n Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra. Berkat PM mereka berdua aku jadi termotivasi lagi buat nerusin fic ini padahal sebelumnya udah mentok banget dan ga tahu mau diterusin atau ga heum -_-;

Semoga buat yang udah nunggu lanjutan fic ini, ga kecewa pas baca chap3 ini. Jangan bosen baca fic aku ya =D

Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra: Kai mungkin mulai muncul di chap 6 :)


	4. Chapter 4

**KaiRei Fanfiction  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I love Kai and Rei but unfortunately they are NOT mine TT_TT neither are the other beyblade characters. But I DO have the other characters in this fic :)

Warning! This story may contain slightly BL elements. Don't like don't read!

Summary: I'm not good with this thing, just read it will you?

Enjoy =3

Chapter 4

Takao mengantar mereka dengan langkah yang mantap. Masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol 3. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Takao melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai pemandu. Setelah berbelok kanan sekali dia berhenti di depan sebuah kamar.

"Ini dia kamarnya, ayo kita masuk. Untunglah sekarang masih jam besuk," katanya sedikit berbisik seolah tidak ingin mengganggu pasien disekitar situ.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan kamar tempat Midori-san dirawat. Kamar bercat krem muda dengan pemandangan yang mengarah ke taman rumah sakit yang asri seolah berharap dengan pemandangan asri para pasien akan segera sembuh. Kamar yang terdiri dari 3 tempat tidur itu hanya terisi oleh dua pasien. Di tempat tidur pertama yang terdekat dengan pintu terdapat seorang pria tua yang sedang membaca buku dan satu lagi adalah tempat tidur yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Di samping tempat tidur itu duduk seorang pria dengan bahu terkulai. Rei, Max, dan Takao melangkah ke arah pria itu.

"Keitaro-san," seru Takao sambil menepuk pundak pria itu, yang langsung terlonjak kaget saat bahunya ditepuk, tidak aneh juga karena posisinya yang membelakangi pintu sehingga dia tidak akan tahu apakah ada orang yang masuk atau keluar.

"Ah rupanya kau Takao-kun! Kau mengagetkanku!" katanya sambil mengusap dadanya tanda dia memang kaget setengah mati.

"Hahahah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan," kata Takao sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "bagaimana kondisi Midori-san?"

"Belum ada perubahan," katanya sedih.

"... Mmm kalau tidak mengganggu boleh kita bicara sebentar?" pinta Takao.

Ninomiya-san dan Rei mengikutinya keluar ruangan sementara Max tetap di dalam berbincang dengan pria tua yang juga sedang dirawat disitu. Diluar Takao menceritakan secara garis besar kasus hilangnya Naomi Ogawa.

"Ah ya Midori pernah menceritakannya tapi kurasa walaupun hubungan mereka tidak baik istriku pasti akan membantu kalian. Aku juga sangat ingin membantu kalian tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa pergi sampai Midori sadar," katanya berusaha tersenyum namun usahanya gagal karena matanya terlihat kosong.

"Saya mengerti dengan keadaan Anda, Ninomiya-san," kata Rei, "saya juga tidak ingin memaksa. Anda bisa menghubungi saya kalau Midori-san sudah sadar atau kapan pun saat Anda sudah siap."

Rei pun memberitahukan nomornya agar Ninomiya-san bisa menghubunginya kapan saja.

"Max ayo kita pergi," kata Rei dari ambang pintu, "Ninomiya-san, semoga istri Anda cepat sembuh," tambahnya sebelum pergi.

"Ah ya terima kasih, semoga Naomi Ogawa juga cepat ditemukan ya," katanya.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi dari rumah sakit.

* * *

><p>"Nah Rei, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Takao.<p>

"Kurasa ada baiknya mengunjungi kekasih Ogawa-san siapa tahu dia tahu sesuatu yang bisa memberi kita petunjuk walaupun menurut cerita Keiko-san sifatnya agak... sulit," kata Rei berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat tanpa mengatakan hal yang terlalu buruk tentang kekasih Ogawa-san.

"Rei-chan," potong Max tiba-tiba, "aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ninomiya-san?" tanya Rei.

Max mengangguk. "Tapi aku belum bisa mengatakan alasannya Rei-chan... Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Max. Jaga saja Ninomiya-san sepertinya saat ini dia memang sedang membutuhkan dukungan," kata Rei teringat ekspresi Ninomiya-san yang hampa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu untuk menggantikan Max," kata Takao.

"Tidak perlu, kau sudah sangat membantu dengan mempertemukan kami dengan Ninomiya-san," kata Rei.

"Ah jangan sungkan begitu! Kita kan teman," seru Takao sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rei menghela napas, apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan? Dia tidak ingin melibatkan Takao dalam kasus ini tapi sekarang sangat sulit untuk menolaknya karena dinilai dari sifatnya dia tidak akan mendengarkan perkataan orang lain dan melakukan apa saja sesuai dengan kehendak hatinya. Tapi dari pengalamannya selama ini Rei tahu banyak hal berbahaya yang menunggu di luar sana saat menghadapi kasus seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti Takao harus menghadapi bahaya karena harus membantunya dalam kasus ini? Apa yang akan dia katakan pada keluarganya kalau kecelakaan menimpa Takao saat menyelesaikan kasus ini? Walaupun dari luar Max seperti bocah hiperaktif dan manja tapi sebenarnya Max menguasai aikido (1) jadi Rei bisa tenang karena tahu dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Nah, bagaimana dengan Takao?

Rei menatap mata Takao beberapa saat, menilai dirinya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal, Takao. Menangani kasus seperti ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Kita akan menemui banyak kebuntuan dan kalau kau menjalaninya dengan setengah hati maka kau akan cepat bosan dan meninggalkan kasus ini di tengah jalan. Belum lagi bahaya yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba... Aku bukannya tidak mempercayaimu tapi.."

"Rei dengarkan aku!" potong Takao, "aku membantumu demi Midori-san dan Keitaro-san bukan cuma untuk bermain-main! Lagipula kita kan sudah menjadi teman dan aku tidak suka melihat temanku dalam masalah dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantunya."

Rei terdiam mendengar ucapan Takao.

"Setuju atau tidak, aku akan tetap membantumu!" katanya keras kepala.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak berhak mengatai kakekmu terlalu baik dan selalu mencampuri urusan orang karena kau sendiri juga seperti itu," kata Rei menyerah.

"Hmph aku TIDAK mirip kakek! Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini!" kata Takao keras kepala.

Rei tertawa kecil melihat kekeraskepalaan Takao, "jangan marah, itu kan kenyataannya. Jam berapa sekolahmu selesai besok?"

"... Sekitar jam 4," kata Takao masih dengan wajah cemberut.

"Baiklah besok jam setengah lima kita bertemu di depan stasiun."

"Tapi sekarang masih jam 2 siang. Masih ada waktu untuk berkeliling mencari informasi!" seru Takao.

"Kurasa dia benar Rei-chan. Ini masih siang, pasti kita masih sempat mendatangi tempat tinggal kekasih Naomi-san sebelum malam," kata Max mendukung Takao.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba bersemangat seperti itu?"

"Aku memang selalu bersemangat!" kata Takao dan Max bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga bertatapan dan tertawa bersama-sama.

"Astaga! Bagaimana kalian melakukan itu? Seperti di buku komik saja!"

"Hahahahahah aku juga tidak tahu Rei-chan,"

Takao tidak memberikan respons apa pun dia masih sibuk tertawa.

'Kurasa membiarkan Takao ikut bukan keputusan yang salah' pikir Rei.

* * *

><p>Rei dan Takao berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen kumuh. Max tidak bersama mereka karena dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Ninomiya-san.<p>

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?" tanya Takao ragu. "Sepertinya tempat ini sudah tidak ditinggali untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

Rei melihat catatan di bukunya memeriksa apakah alamat yang mereka tuju sudah benar.

"Tapi, aku hanya mendapatkan alamat ini. Atau mungkin dia sudah pindah?"

Takao mengintip ke dalam lewat jendela. "Hmm kurasa memang sudah lama tidak ada orang. Ada banyak koran menumpuk di depan pintu."

"Kita tanya saja tetangganya," kata Rei, "mungkin saja dia belum pindah kalaupun pindah siapa tahu ada yang tahu dia pindah kemana."

Rei mengetuk pintu tetangga kekasih Ogawa-san. Seorang pemuda berkulit hitam membuka pintu.

"Ya?" katanya singkat.

"Maaf mengganggu, saya hanya mau bertanya apakah Shingo Manabe masih tinggal disini?"

"Michael!" teriak pemuda itu ke belakang bahunya dan menoleh kembali kepada Rei, "maaf ya, ini apartemen temanku. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang tetangganya."

"Ada apa Eddy?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah muncul dari dalam apartemen.

"Orang ini bertanya, apa tetanggamu masih tinggal disini?"

"Manabe-san," kata Takao mencoba memperjelas.

"Ooh, kurasa begitu... Tapi, aku belum melihat si Shingo semenjak dua minggu yang lalu. Memangnya ada perlu apa kalian dengannya?"

"Ah kami hanya disuruh menyampaikan pesan oleh sepupuku," kata Rei lancar, "maaf sudah mengganggu."

Mereka pun pergi dari apartemen tersebut dengan tangan hampa.

* * *

><p>Karena tidak dapat bertemu dengan Manabe-san, Rei memutuskan untuk kembali menggali informasi diasrama Ogawa-san. Dan sekarang sekali lagi Rei duduk di bawah pohon rindang tempat dulu dia berbagi informasi dengan Max, hanya saja sekarang yang duduk disebelahnya bukan Max tapi Takao.<p>

"Wah kurasa asrama itu terkena kutukan?" kata Takao ngeri begitu mereka duduk.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ada satu orang lagi yang menghilang, namanya Rizuki Honda. Aku melihatnya di papan pengumuman, padahal Naomi Ogawa saja belum ditemukan!"

"Mungkin. Mungkin saja memang terkena kutukan," kata Rei serius.

"Kalau aku jadi mereka aku akan menyelidiki apakah ada pihak yang sengaja mengutuk asarama itu," kata Takao bersemangat.

"Ah sudahlah walaupun asrama itu terkena kutukan, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus menemukan Naomi Ogawa," kata Rei.

'Baik hidup atau mati,' tambahnya tidak senang, tentu saja hanya dalam hati.

"Kurasa kau benar," Takao setuju.

Mereka tidak menemukan informasi tambahan yang berguna. Takao malah mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi tentang Rizuki Honda. Sepertinya, kasus hilangnya Naomi Ogawa bukan lagi menjadi berita hangat di kalangan para penghuni asrama.

"Sepertinya kita mulai buntu, Rei," kata Takao bersandar ke pohon.

"... Kau masih belum menyerah kan Takao?" tanya Rei menyeringai.

"Hmmph aku tidak pernah berhenti ditengah jalan!"

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi," kata Rei sambil berdiri.

"Kemana kita sekarang?"

"Rumah Ogawa-san," jawab Rei singkat.

* * *

><p>Setibanya di rumah Ogawa-san, mereka berdua disambut oleh Keiko-san. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Rei meminta izin untuk memeriksa kamar Naomi-san.<p>

"Ini kamar Naomi-neechan," kata Keiko-san sambil membukakan pintu salah satu kamar di lantai dua.

Rei dan Takao memeriksa kamar itu dengan seksama. Sementara Keiko-san hanya duduk di kursi meja belajar memerhatikan mereka berdua bekerja.

"Ah apa ini?" tanya Takao sambil memperlihatkan selembar kertas.

Rei memeriksanya dengan seksama, "sepertinya kertas ujian kosong."

"Boleh kulihat?" tanya Keiko-san.

Rei menyerahkan kertas itu yang kemudian diperiksa oleh Keiko-san dengan teliti.

"Ehm sepertinya ini draft kertas ujian. Naomi-neechan selalu diminta bantuan oleh profesornya untuk membuat soal ujian."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdebam.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Rei sedangkan Takao langsung berdiri sambil memasang wajah waspada.

"... Kurasa itu ibu. Tadi pagi dia sedang membongkar loteng mungkin mencari barang untuk diloak. Biar kulihat dulu," kata Keiko-san.

"Mengagetkan saja," kata Takao.

Mereka terus mencari tapi tidak menemukan apapun selain setumpuk kertas ujian kosong seperti yang telah mereka temukan sebelumnya.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Keiko-san sepuluh menit kemudian.

Rei memperhatikannya wajahnya merah dan napasnya memburu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Keiko-san?" tanya Rei khawatir.

"Ah ya, aku hanya disuruh mengangkat kardus yang sangat berat tadi," katanya, "jadi? Bagaimana? Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk?"

"Maafkan kami Keiko-san," kata Rei murung, "tapi kami akan terus mencari kakakmu sampai dapat."

"Terima kasih, Rei," kata Keiko-san tersenyum penuh harap.

Setelah berjanji akan menemukan kakaknya, Rei dan takao pun meninggalkan rumah keluarga Ogawa.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, saat Rei baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, ponselnya berdering.<p>

"Ya ini Rei. Ada apa Takao?"

"Rei apa kau sudah melihat berita pagi ini?"

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rei yang langsung bergegas keluar kamar dan menyalakan TV.

Mao yang sedang menyiapkan makan pagi di dapur memandangnya dengan aneh. Sedangkan Lee hanya menyeringai seperti biasa.

Rei tidak percaya dengan apa yang disiarkan di acara tersebut.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" serunya.

"Tapi ini kenyataan, Rei!" kata Takao. "Aku masih belum bisa percaya. Naomi Ogawa sudah meninggal!"

Dan kasus Naomi Ogawa pun ditutup.

(Ga deng bo'ong heheheh :p belom tamat kok untuk kasus ini masih ada satu chapter lagi. Ada yang bisa nebak gimana akhirnya?)

(1) Gomen demi kepentingan plot mari kita asumsikan si Max jago aikido yaa =3 

Wuiih akhirnya chapy 4 selese juga =3 ini pertama kalinya aku bikin chapy yang sepanjang ini makasih buat semua yang udah dan masih ngikutin terus cerita ini (terutama ghisa-chan ma Laila Sakatori 24 :D) review dari kalian yang ngasih aku semangat untuk terus nulis cerita ini ;)

Makasih juga untuk editor (cieeee) aku, mari kita sebut saja dengan sebutan kucinggila, yang udah mau baca, ngebenerin tanda baca ma nambahin kalimat supaya fic ini lebih enak dibaca :) semoga kamu berjaya ya dengan novel kamu (ayo tamatin jangan bersambung mulu heheheh :3)

Terus atas masukan dari sang kucinggila juga maka (dung dung dung) fic ini naik ratingnya jadi T huwooo.. Abis katanya masa ada konten BLnya masuk ke K+ hahahah jadilah sekarang fic ini migrasi ke T rated..

Oia seriusan nih, menurut kalian akhir kasus ini kaya gimana? *think like agatha christie, that way you may find the answer :D


	5. Chapter 5

**KaiRei Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I love Kai and Rei but unfortunately they are NOT mine TT_TT neither are the other beyblade characters. But I DO have the other characters in this fic :)

Warning! This story may contain slightly BL elements. Don't like don't read!

No flame please m(_ _)m

Summary: I'm not good with this thing, just read it will you?

Thanks to each of you who still stick with my fic :D

Enjoy =3

**Chapter 5**

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Rei membolos sekolah. Segera setelah menyaksikan berita mengenai kematian Naomi-san, Rei langsung pergi ke kediaman keluarga Ogawa. Di jalan dia menghubungi Keiko-san tentang berita itu juga menyuruhnya agar tidak panik dan tetap tenang. Sesampainya di kediaman Ogawa-san, Rei langsung ditabrak oleh Keiko-san yang histeris.

"Rei-san! Ini... ini... tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Nee-chan!" isaknya. "Oh! Ini pasti mimpi! Mimpi yang sangat buruk!"

"Keiko, tenanglah! Belum pasti kalau Naomi yang ada di berita itu adalah Naomi yang kita tahu," kata seorang lelaki yang muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Tapi Kin-niichan bagaimana kalau... kalau.." Keiko-san tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja," katanya menenangkan. Lalu pria itu berpaling kepada Rei, "kau pasti Rei, Keiko sudah menceritakan tentang dirimu. Ayo lebih baik kita masuk dulu."

Pria itu membalikkan badan dan membimbing Keiko-san yang masih terisak masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Rei mengikutinya. Di dalam Rei dipersilakan duduk sementara pria itu pergi mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka bertiga setelah mendudukkan adiknya di sebuah sofa.

"Anda pasti saudara tertua Keiko-san?" tanya Rei segera setelah pria itu meletakkan gelas-gelas berisi teh hangat.

"Benar. Maaf tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kintaro Ogawa, tapi panggil saja aku Kintaro," jawabnya.

Rei bingung harus memulai percakapan darimana karena biasanya disaat seperti inilah Max yang maju ke depan. Tapi, untungnya Kintaro-san yang memulai percakapan.

"Aku berencana pergi ke lokasi dimana mereka menemukan Naomi untuk memastikan apakah benar itu dia atau bukan... Apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?"

"Tentu saja saya akan ikut! Sebenarnya rencana saya setelah ini pun memang pergi ke sana," jawab Rei.

Tidak sampai 5 menit kemudian mereka sudah di dalam mobil Kintaro-san dan melesat ke lokasi ditemukannya jenazah Naomi-san. Sepanjang perjalanan, Rei bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadi Naomi-san tapi sayangnya deskripsi yang diberikan Kintaro-san tidak selengkap apa yang diberitahukan oleh Keiko-san. Sepertinya Naomi-san tidak banyak menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya pada kakak laki-lakinya. Tapi, sebaliknya Kintaro-san tahu banyak soal kegiatan akademik dan prestasi Naomi-san.

Berdasarkan cerita Kintaro-san, Naomi-san memang anak yang cerdas sejak kecil. Selain itu, yang membuatnya semakin menonjol adalah kemauannya untuk bekerja keras. Tidak hanya prestasi akademik tapi Naomi-san juga menyukai seni bermain peran. Dan katanya dua tahun yang lalu klub drama universitasnya memenangkan perlombaan tingkat nasional berkat aktingnya yang luar biasa. Namunsetelah memenangkan perlombaan itu, Naomi-san berhenti dari klub drama karena dia memutuskan untuk lebih fokus pada karir akademiknya. Ia ingin lebih berkonsentrasi meraih posisi asisten profesor.

"Saat itu dia begitu bersemangat! Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya ragu-ragu untuk mendapatkan posisi itu," kata Kintaro-san dengan nada kesal.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rei.

"Hal yang membuatnya ragu-ragu adalah saingannya. Kau tahu siapa saingannya? Dia adalah Midori, sahabatnya sendiri! Dia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri. Akibat keragu-raguannya itu dia gagal menjadi asisten profesor dan selama itu dia menjadi sangat pendiam tapi tidak lama kemudian profesornya memutuskan untuk menjadikan Naomi sebagai asistennya karena dari segi mana pun Naomi itu jauh lebih hebat dari Midori. Kurasa, profesornya menyadari kesalahannya itu. Untunglah dia cepat sadar! Rugi sekali kalau dia membuang bakat Naomi sia-sia!" Keitaro-san bercerita dengan berapi-api.

"Tapi Kin-niichan, Naomi-neechan merasa sedih dan bersalah karena setelah itu Midori-chan tidak dapat melanjutkan risetnya. Akibat posisinya sebagai asisten profesor dicabut, riset yang sedang dikerjakannya diberikan pada Nee-chan dan entah kenapa profesornya tidak membiarkan profesor lain memberikan riset pada Midori-chan, padahal kondisinya saat itu tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan riset mandiri. Sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari universitas," kata Keiko-san dari bangku penumpang.

"Ah itu sih salahnya sendiri! Pasti dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Aku pernah dengar dari adik temanku kalau pernah ada kasus jual-beli soal ujian oleh salah seorang asisten profesor. Itu pasti Midori!" balas Kintaro-san panas.

"Jangan berbicara hal yang buruk tentang Midori-chan, bagaimana pun dia adalah teman baik Naomi-neechan!" tegur Keiko-san.

"Ck, dasar perempuan!"

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama profesornya Naomi-san?" tanya Rei segera untuk mengalihkan pokok pembicaraan karena dia melihat Keiko-san sudah mengerutkan wajahnya dan bersiap untuk membalas perkataan kakaknya.

"Hmm.. kalau tidak salah namanya Nakasu Sanai. Dia itu profesor terkenal, makanya banyak yang ingin menjadi asistennya," kata Kintaro-san.

"Wah kalau begitu pasti banyak yang iri pada Naomi-san ya?"

"Tidak!" sanggah Keitaro-san cepat, "walaupun Naomi punya banyak prestasi dia tidak pernah punya musuh. Iya kan Keiko? Oh! Mungkin kecuali Midori! Dia itu pasti menaruh dendam terhadap Naomi!"

"Nii-chan! Sudah kubilang hentikan menjelek-jelekkan Midori-chan! Tapi, memang Nee-chan tidak punya musuh."

Setelah itu, Rei tidak banyak berbicara lagi karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan kedua saudara itu membicarakan sesuatu tentang masalah keluarga mereka dan sesuatu tentang asuransi. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai. Tempat tujuan mereka adalah sebuah desa yang dikelilingi oleh hutan. Begitu tiba, mereka langsung pergi ke kantor kepala desa dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka. Kepala desa mengantarkan mereka ke klinik desa, rupanya jenazah Naomi-san sudah dipindahkan ke sana.

Begitu pintu ruangan dimana jenazah Naomi-san berada dibuka, Keiko-san langsung menghambur ke dalam diikuti Keitaro-san yang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ketika melihat jenazah yang terbaring di situ, Keiko-san berusaha untuk tidak pingsan, sementara itu Kintaro-san hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Keduanya terlihat sangat _shock_.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah melihatnya, kondisinya sangat buruk," kata kepala desa pada Rei. Wajahnya mengernyit teringat kembali bagaimana rupa jenazah itu.

"... Saya perlu, _harus_, melihatnya. Saya masih berharap saya bisa membuktikan kalau jenazah ini bukanlah orang yang saya cari," kata Rei.

Kepala desa hanya mengangkat bahunya, yang penting dia sudah mengingatkannya. Rei menghela napas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan hatinya untuk apapun yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

Rei menyadari bahwa kesiapan hati seperti apapun yang dimilikinya sekarang jelas sama sekali tidak membantu. Melihat jenazah yang kondisinya sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi bukanlah pemandangan indah. Rei merasa perutnya sedikit mual (untunglah dia tidak sarapan tadi) dan berusaha untuk tidak berlari keluar ruangan itu.

"Ini... ini.. memang Naomi," kata Kintaro-san dengan susah payah.

"Bukan! Ini bukan Naomi-neechan!" Keiko membantah, wajahnya sangat pucat.

"... Keiko akuilah. Ini memang Naomi. Lihatlah dia memakai jam tangan yang kau berikan untuk ulang tahunnya."

"Bukan! Pasti..bukan!" Sekarang air mata mulai membanjiri wajah Keiko-san dan dia mulai menangis tanpa suara, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

Melihat Keiko-san yang mulai histeris, kepala desa menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Begitu mereka pergi Kintaro-san berbalik menghadap Rei dan mengatakan dengan yakin kalau itu memang Naomi-san. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan dia terlihat berusaha keras menahan emosinya.

"Kintaro-san ayo kita keluar," ajak Rei dengan lembut.

Dia hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku ruang tunggu klinik.

"Ini tidak mungkin.. Ini pasti cuma mimpi! Tidak mungkin! Naomi... Tidak mungkin," bisik Kintaro-san terus menerus.

* * *

><p>Rei duduk di atap sekolah sambil melamun. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan kasus Naomi Ogawa. Berdasarkan keterangan Kintaro-san dan Keiko-san (yang akhirnya bisa menguasai diri lagi) jenazah itu memang Naomi-san dan setelah itu mereka berdua mengurus proses pemakaman Naomi-san. Pihak berwajib menyimpulkan bahwa penyebab kematiannya adalah kecelakaan. Tapi, Rei merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, namun tidak tahu letak kesalahannya dimana. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuktikan hal itu hanya perasaan mengganjal dihatinya. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.<p>

Rei sudah menceritakan perasaan tidak enaknya kepada Takao dan Max, tapi keduanya tidak menanggapi dengan serius. Takao bilang mungkin itu hanya perasaan bersalah karena tidak dapat menemukan Naomi-san dalam keadaan hidup. Max bilang tidak perlu dipikirkan yang penting masalahnya sudah selesai. Anak itu kemudian mengingatkan Rei kalau dia masih punya satu permohonan lagi untuk mencari orang hilang dan harusnya dia memfokuskan dirinya pada kasus selanjutnya.

Rei menghela napas kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang komputer. Seperti biasa, disana hanya ada Kenny.

"Hai Chief," sapa Rei.

"Rei! Sudah lama kau tidak datang. Aku sedikit kesepian di sini," balas Kenny hangat.

"Kukira kau sudah mau turun ke kantin, Chief?"

"Aku sudah mencobanya sekali tapi suasana di sana terlalu ribut. Membuatku sakit kepala."

"Chief," Rei ragu sebentar, "...aku mau minta tolong."

Kenny mengangkat alisnya keheranan karena sebelumnya Rei tidak pernah meminta pertolongannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu selama aku bisa. Itu gunanya teman 'kan?" kata Kenny sambil menyeringai.

Rei tersenyum lega dan mengutarakan permohonannya.

* * *

><p>Sore harinya, bel akhir sekolah berbunyi nyaring tapi suara yang menyambutnya terdengar lebih nyaring lagi. Rei berjalan lemas keluar sekolah, kepalanya sakit karena terlalu banyak memikirkan kematian Naomi-san, tapi hari ini dia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk pergi menemui kliennya yang kedua. Kali ini dia hanya sendirian karena Max masih menunggui Midori-san bersama Ninomiya-san, sementara itu Takao sedang mengikuti kejuaraan Kendo di luar kota. Ternyata dia adalah juara kendo tingkat daerah. Rei merasa kekhawatirannya dulu terhadap keselamatan temannya itu jadi terbuang sia-sia.<p>

Setengah jam kemudian, Rei sudah sampai di depan apartemen kliennya. Dia menekan bel sekali. Dari dalam terdengar suara langkah terburu-buru.

"Ya?" tanya seorang pria yang membukakan pintu.

"Apakah anda Hijiri-san?" tanya Rei.

"Ya benar. Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Saya Rei Kon. Anda meminta bantuan saya untuk mecari.."

"Ah! Tentu saja! Ayo ayo masuk!" potong pria itu sambil mempersilakan Rei masuk.

Saat Rei masuk ke dalam, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan apartemen itu tapi tidak tahu apa.

'Mungkin aku sudah kehilangan kemampuan deduksi-ku,' pikir Rei murung.

Pria itu pergi ke dapur setelah mempersilakan Rei duduk dan kembali dengan segelas minuman. Dia segera menceritakan masalahnya setelah menyuguhkan minuman untuk Rei.

Singkatnya, orang yang hilang kali ini adalah sepupunya yang bernama Ryouta Yamada. Mereka berdua bekerja di sebuah stasiun televisi. Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu, Yamada-san keluar membeli makanan seperti biasa. Namun karena ia tak kembali juga setelah tiga jam, barulah Hijiri-san pergi mencarinya. Tapi, Yamada-san tidak dapat ditemukan di manapun.

"Apakah anda sudah melaporkannya pada pihak kepolisian?"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan m..." dia langsung terdiam, "ehem maksudku tentu saja aku langsung menghubungi polisi saat itu juga! Tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan jejak Ryou sedikit pun!"

Rei memicingkan matanya, dia merasa kliennya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Namun untuk saat ini dia akan membiarkannya dulu. Sebelum Rei bisa berkata apapun lagi, Hijiri-san melanjutkan lagi.

"Oh ya, selain meminta bantuanmu aku juga sudah meminta bantuan pada beberapa detektif swasta. Dan mengenai bayarannya aku akan membayarmu setengahnya dimuka dan sisanya akan kuberikan kalau kau berhasil menemukan Ryou."

"Anda tidak menyebutkannya saat meminta saya mencari sepupu Anda," kata Rei. Dia mulai tidak menyukai kliennya ini.

Hijiri-san hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau tidak mau menerima tawaranku, silahkan pergi sekarang. Lagipula kamu 'kan hanya salah satu dari mereka yang kuminta untuk mecari Ryou!"

Rei menghela napas. "Tenanglah Hijiri-san. Saya akan menerima kasus ini," kata Rei singkat. Walaupun sikap kliennya membuatnya kesal tapi bayarannya (walaupun hanya setengahnya saja) tidak sedikit jadi dia terpaksa harus bersabar sebentar lagi.

Setelah membicarakan masalah bayaran dan sedikit informasi lagi tentang Yamada-san, Rei pun pulang. Di jalan, Rei baru menyadari kalau badannya bertambah lemas dibandingkan saat dia keluar sekolah tadi dan kepalanya sangat sakit. Kemudian saat berbelok dia bertubrukan dengan seseorang membuatnya limbung, untunglah orang itu menangkapnya disaat yang tepat kalau tidak dia pasti sudah jatuh terjembap.

"Ah! Maafkan saya!" kata Rei terbata-bata. Seketika napasnya tertahan saat melihat orang yang ditubruknya. Orang yang ditubruknya adalah seorang pemuda tampan seumuran dirinya. Warna rambutnya tidak biasa karena terdiri dari dua warna, bagian depan rambutnya berwarna keabuan dan belakangnya berwarna biru tua. Dan yang paling membuat Rei tertegun adalah matanya yang berwarna merah memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak punya mata?" sembur pemuda itu.

Kata-katanya yang kasar menyadarkan Rei. Segera saja dia melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar sedang tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Hn," hanya dengan itu, pemuda itu pun mulai beranjak pergi, tapi Rei masih bisa mendengarnya berkata, "lebih baik kau pergi ke dokter."

Rei melihat punggung pemuda itu yang dengan cepat tidak terlihat lagi ditelan kerumunan manusia yang berseliweran di jalan.

Malam harinya Rei terkena demam dan langsung teringat perkataan pemuda yang ditabraknya di jalan tadi.

* * *

><p>"Rei sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk," kata Mao khawatir.<p>

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mao," kata Rei berusaha meyakinkan sepupunya.

"Istirahat sehari tidak akan membunuhmu Rei," kata Lee.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Rei keras kepala.

Setelah mendapat banyak nasehat dan sebungkus obat flu dari Lee serta satu kotak makan siang dari Mao, Rei pun akhirnya diizinkan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sebenarnya Rei juga tidak ingin masuk sekolah hari ini, tapi dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kenny dan Max tentang kasus Naomi-san. Ya! Dia masih penasaran dengan kasus Naomi-san. Hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau kasus Naomi-san bukan hanya kecelakaan saja.

Setelah 4 jam yang terasa menyiksa akhirnya bel istirahat berdering. Tanpa membuang waktu, Rei langsung mencari Max.

"Max!" panggil Rei.

"Rei-chan!" balas Max sambil tersenyum lebar. "Rei-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah sekali. Apa kau sakit? Kau sebaiknya istirahat! Kenapa kau masih disini? Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan!" seperti dugaannya Max langsung mencecarnya dan menyeretnya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Max, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan setelah ini tapi sebelumnya ayo ikut aku dulu," bujuk Rei.

"Hah? Kemana?"

Kali ini giliran Rei menyeretnya ke ruang komputer. Begitu membuka pintu ruang komputer, Rei langsung disambut oleh Kenny seperti biasa.

"Rei! Aku sudah mendapat informasi yang kau inginkan... Apa kau baik-baik saja Rei?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Chief. Bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Kenny memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Rei. Max mengintipnya dari belakang bahu Rei.

"Rei-chan! Kau masih saja mengurusi kasus itu? Bukannya semuanya sudah selesai?" tanya Max.

"Belum Max. Aku yakin masih ada sesuatu dibelakang kematian Naomi-san."

"Chieeef~ bantu aku meyakinkan Rei-chan untuk berhenti bekerja sia-sia," Max memohon pada Kenny.

Kenny hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Max yang selalu saja seperti anak kecil. "Max, Rei itu keras kepala. Kalau kau menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dia justru tidak akan mau berhenti."

Rei mendengus mendengar komentar Kenny. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian berdua membantu teman kalian yang keras kepala ini supaya dia bisa beristirahat secepatnya," katanya. Membuat Kenny tertawa dan Max, entah kenapa, merengut.

"Pertama Kenny. Kalau bisa maukah kau mencari segala sesuatu tentang informasi pribadi Naomi Ogawa?" tanya Rei. "Bukan cuma berita-berita tentang prestasinya saja tapi soal sepele seperti gosip yang ada disekitarnya."

"Tentu," sahut Kenny. Dia mulai bekerja. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah diatas _keyboard._

"Max, apakah Midori-san sudah sadar?" Rei mengalihkan pandangannya pada Max.

"Belum," katanya murung.

"Maukah kau langsung memberitahuku kalau Midori-san sudah sadar?"

"Ah itu sih tidak perlu kau suruh pun pasti sudah kulakkan."

Rei tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Max kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjukkan foto seseorang, "satu lagi, apa kau tahu orang ini?"

"Oh! Itu kan Ryoushi Yamada!"

"Hah? Siapa?" taya Rei bingung.

"Dia penyanyi yang sedang naik daun," kata Kenny memberi masukan.

Mata Max bersinar-sinar. "Rei-chan, apakah dia..."

Sebelum Max menyelesaikan perkataannya, Rei mengangguk.

"Wah sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menemanimu Rei-chan. Aku masih harus menunggui Midori-san," kata Max kecewa.

"Lebih baik kau menunggui Midori-san sekarang karena kalau kau menemaniku pun kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Yamada-san. Dia sudah menghilang sejak seminggu yang lalu," Rei menjelaskan pada Max.

Kemudian, dia menghubungi Takao dan memintanya kembali ke asrama Naomi-san segera setelah pertandingannya selesai.

Setelah itu, Max dan Kenny berhasil memaksa Rei unguk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Sayang, otaknya tidak bisa beristirahat. Dia berencana akan menemui Hijiri-san sekali lagi tapi tentu saja bukan hari ini karena dia merasa kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

* * *

><p>Huwaaa maaf ternyata kasus Naomi belum bisa selese di chapter ini *A* ada sedikit perubahan di plot ceritanya -_-;<p>

Terus aku juga ga mau ngasih clue gimana akhirnya heheh I'm sorry for my selfishness ^^; but I guarantee you that in the next chapter you will find the truth about Naomi's case so bear with me here 'kay?

Makasih buat review dari Ghisa-chan ma Laila Sakatori 24 seperti biasa :D tunggu chapy selanjutnya ya buat tahu jawaban kalian bener atau ga hahay (peace ah ^^v)

Makasih juga buat editor aku sang kucinggila, semoga ga jadi gila setelah ngebenerin tanda baca ma kalimat-kalimat aneh di fic ini hahahahah ;) maaf kalau ga semua masukan kamu aku pake heuu -_-;

Buat Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra (masih ngikutin fic ini kan?): tuh udah muncul looh :3 (bisa nebak ga?) aku kasih di chapter ini jaga-jaga kalau di chapy selanjutnya ga bisa dimunculin :)


	6. Chapter 6

**KaiRei Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I love Kai and Rei but unfortunately they are NOT mine TT_TT neither are the other beyblade characters. But I DO have the other characters in this fic :)

Warning! This story may contain slightly BL elements. Don't like don't read!

No flame please m(_ _)m

Thanks for all the reviewers :D

Enjoy =3

**Chapter 6**

Akibat flu yang dideritanya, Rei tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari. Walaupun merasa tersiksa karena tidak dapat pergi kemana pun, Rei merasa terhibur karena ketiga temannya selalu datang menjenguk. Dari hanya sekedar mengobrol, memberikan salinan catatan sekolah hari itu, sampai memberikan semua informasi tentang Naomi-san yang dimintanya.

Semua informasi tentang Naomi-san sudah ada ditangannya, sekarang bahkan sampai ke detail terkecil. Kemampuan _hacking_ Kenny dan kemampuan bergosip Takao memang tidak ada duanya.

Sekarang Rei sedang ada di atap sekolah, seperti biasa masih memikirkan tentang kematian Naomi-san.

'Apa yang dilakukan Naomi-san di desa itu? Padahal seharusnya saat itu dia berada di kota lain untuk menyelesaikan risetnya. Apakah dia dipaksa datang kesana? Kalau iya, kenapa? Oleh siapa? Lalu menghilang kemana kekasihnya? Apa dia yang memaksanya pergi ke desa itu untuk membunuhnya? Lalu kabur begitu saja? Apa motifnya? Atau memang seperti yang sudah diberitakan, kalau penyebab kematiannya hanya kecelakaan biasa?'

Semua pertanyaan itu membuat kepala Rei pening.

'Aku harus mengikuti nasihat Max untuk berhenti memikirkan kasus Naomi-san. Setidaknya aku akan beristirahat dulu sampai kepalaku bisa digunakan dengan benar tanpa perlu memakan obat sakit kepala,' pikir Rei pahit.

Jadi, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kasus Naomi-san, sepulang sekolah Rei langsung pergi ke flat (1) kliennya yang kedua. Ada masalah yang harus segera dibicarakan dengan Hijiri-san.

Rei membunyikan bel. Dan seperti sebelumnya, dari dalam terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa.

"Ya?" Hijiri-san membukakan pintu. Wajahnya lebih kusut daripada saat pertemuan terakhir mereka. "Kau rupanya! Hmm siapa namamu? Aku lupa. Tunggu sebentar.. Ah ya aku ingat! Rei Kon kan? Masuklah. Apa kau sudah menemukan Ryou?" tanyanya sambil mengajak Rei masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang keluarga.

"Saya belum menemukan Yamada-san," kata Rei tenang.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini? Bukankah uang mukanya sudah kukirim ke rekeningmu?" bentak Hijiri-san.

"Saya datang ke sini untuk meluruskan beberapa hal dengan anda Hijiri-san... Anda boleh menyebut saya amatir dibandingkan dengan dektektif swasta lainnya tapi tolong hargai saya. Saya berharap anda bisa bersikap terbuka pada saya. Bagaimana saya akan menemukan sepupu anda kalau anda terus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari saya?" kata Rei yang masih menjaga suaranya tetap tenang dan tidak menunjukkan rasa kesalnya pada sikap tertutup Hijiri-san.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Hijiri-san kebingungan. Atau pura-pura bingung? Entahlah Rei tidak yakin. Tapi sebentar lagi dia akan tahu kebenarannya.

"Ah, anda masih belum mau jujur? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan foto yang anda berikan ini?" tanya Rei sambil menunjukkan foto Yamada-san.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan foto itu?"

"Saya punya seorang teman, Hijiri-san. Dia bisa mengenali orang dengan cepat walaupun penampilannya berubah drastis. Dan saat saya menunjukkan foto ini, apakah anda tahu nama siapa yang dia sebutkan?"

Hijiri-san terdiam, sekarang Rei bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi panik. Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seperti sedang memikirkan alasan.

"Dia, Hijiri-san, mengatakan pada saya kalau orang yang ada difoto ini adalah Ryoushi Yamada. Anda pasti tahu kan? Penyanyi yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun."

"... Memang banyak orang yang bilang kalau Ryou mirip dengan artis itu," kata Hijiri-san setelah diam sesaat.

Rei menghela napas. "Sudahlah hentikan kebohongan anda itu! Ryoushi Yamada dan Ryouta Yamada adalah orang yang sama kan?"

Hijiri-san menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Rupanya anda masih tidak mau jujur ya? Sayangnya bukan hanya foto itu bukti yang saya punya. Dulu saat pertama kali datang kesini, saya merasa ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini tapi saat itu saya tidak tahu apa. Sekarang saya sudah mengerti... Suasana flat ini tidak hidup. Apa artinya? Artinya, flat ini hanya digunakan sebagai kedok. Kedok anda untuk merekrut orang yang akan mencari Yamada-san. Saya berani bertaruh hanya ruangan ini yang diberi perabotan lengkap."

Mendengar penjelasan Rei, wajah Hijiri-san menjadi pucat.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa anda menyembunyikan masalah ini. Menurut saya pribadi, masalah ini sangat sederhana. Yamada-san pasti diculik oleh salah satu fans fanatiknya. Daripada membayar banyak detektif swasta bukankah lebih mudah kalau anda menghubungi polisi untuk.."

Kata-kata Rei dipotong oleh Hijiri-san. "Mana mungkin aku menghubungi polisi? Kalau aku menghubungi polisi, maka pihak media akan segera tahu. Sebentar lagi akan ada konser dan kalau pihak media tahu Ryou menghilang, bisa jadi bencana! Bencana!" kata Hijiri-san yang tiba-tiba berdiri kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menjambaki rambutnya. "Sekarang aku masih bisa menjauhkan hidung para wartawan itu dari masalah ini. Tapi, tentu saja, tidak akan bertahan lama. Pasti cepat atau lambat mereka akan segera tahu. Bencana! Ini bencana! Sebagai manajer dan sebagai sepupunya, aku sudah gagal menjalankan tugasku." Hijiri-san terus saja berbicara dengan cepat. Dan dari nada suaranya sebentar lagi bisa saja dia akan menghantam perabotan disekitarnya karena stress yang bertumpuk.

"Hijiri-san! Saya mohon, tenanglah!" kata Rei sambil memaksa Hijiri-san untuk duduk kembali.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Ryou celaka?" tanyanya pelan.

"Dia baik-baik saja Hijiri-san," kata Rei menenangkan. "Saya pasti akan menemukannya. Percayalah!" kata Rei meyakinkan.

Hijiri-san mengangkat kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Kau akan menemukannya?"

Rei mengangguk.

"Terima kasih... Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu hal yang sesungguhnya dari awal. Sebagai manajernya aku tidak ingin ada skandal yang menyebar akibat hilangnya Ryou. Terutama sebelum konser seperti saat ini, karena akan berpengaruh terhadap popularitasnya. Belum lagi, reaksi para fans gila Ryou..pasti akan membuatku ikut gila juga." Selama menumpahkan kerisauannya, Hijiri-san terlihat 5 tahun lebih tua. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tertekan.

"Apa Yamada-san mempunyai fansclub resmi? Kalau ada, boleh saya minta daftarnya?"

Hijiri-san bangkit lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dan membawa laptopnya. Sambil membuka laptop, yang diletakannya di atas meja, dia bertanya, "Apa kau yakin mau menelusuri semuanya? Jumlah mereka ratusan lho!" Dari nada suaranya jelas dia tidak percaya.

"Saya punya metode, Hijiri-san. Oh ya, akan lebih baik kalau ada data diri lengkap dari setiap fans."

"Hmm tentu tentu saja ada. Akan kuberikan untukmu semua datanya."

Sambil menunggu data fans yang sedang di-_burn_ di sebuah cd, mereka berdua mengobrol.

"Kau benar Kon-san, memang hanya ruangan ini yang berperabotan lengkap. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Padahal aku sudah berhati-hati sekali."

"Panggil saja Rei. Saya tahu karena tidak ada suara TV," kata Rei singkat.

"Suara TV? Hanya itu?"

Rei mengangkat bahu. "Karena di rumah saya ada seorang pria yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa menonton TV. Dalam suasana apapun – sedih, senang, kecewa, marah – dia _tidak pernah_ tidak menonton TV! Lagipula kalau saya jadi Anda, hijiri-san, saya akan terus memantau berita di TV setiap saat siapa tahu ada berita yang berkaitan dengan keberadaan Yamada-san."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memantaunya lewat radio?"

"Maaf, tapi saya juga tidak mendengar suara radio di sini. Jangan bilang juga kalau anda menunggu kabar dari para detektif yang anda sewa. Kalau saya ada di posisi anda, saya tidak akan tahan menunggu kabar dari mereka. Saya akan menyalakan TV, radio, membeli koran, atau apapun untuk memantau semua berita yang ada, dengan harapan akan ada kabar tentang Yamada-san. Anda tidak melakukan itu semua di sini karena anda pasti melakukannya di tempat lain yaitu di kantor anda. Di sana saya yakin banyak orang yang memantau setiap berita dari yang besar sampai yang paling kecil dan dianggap tidak penting."

"Bagaimana..." kata Hijiri-san sambil memandangnya dengan heran.

"Selain itu juga, saat saya pertama datang kesini lampu ruangan ini yang menyala sedangkan lampu ruang keluarga anda dimatikan. Lihat bukankah sekarang juga begitu?" tanya Rei sambil menunjuk ke arah ruang keluarga. "Berarti selama ini anda menunggu di ruangan ini 'kan? Mmm lalu tidak ada bau masakan padahal seharusnya sudah masuk jam makan malam. Walaupun tentu saja, hal ini tidak bisa menjadi bukti kuat.

"Lalu yang paling krusial adalah ketika teman saya memberitahukan kalau orang yang ada di foto itu adalah Ryoushi Yamada. Saya percaya kemampuannya dalam hal mengenali orang. Dia tidak pernah salah selama ini jadi pasti kali ini pun kemungkinan besar dia benar. Ditambah sikap anda yang mencurigakan. Yaaah, pokoknya semuanya cocok dan kesimpulannya seperti yang sudah anda tahu," jelas Rei sambil menghitung dengan jarinya berapa bukti yang dia punya.

Sekarang Hijiri-san memandangnya kagum. "Luar biasa! Padahal para detektif itu tak ada yang sadar!"

Rei mengangkat bahu lagi, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pujian itu.

* * *

><p>"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" teriakan Max sudah bisa didengar sebelum dia masuk kedalam kelas Rei.<p>

"Ada apa Max? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu?"

"Midori-san sudah sadar!"

"Apa? Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" kata Rei meraih tasnya.

"Hei, Rei! Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Robert, ketua kelasnya.

"Aku harus menjenguk seseorang," jawab Rei sambil lalu.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit mereka langsung disambut oleh Keitaro-san yang tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang dokter sedang memeriksanya," katanya berseri-seri.

Max tidak berkata apapun tapi dia langsung memeluk Ninomiya-san. Sepertinya Ninomiya-san sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Max karena dia hanya menepuk kepalanya tanpa menunjukkan rasa kaget sedikit pun.

"Saya ikut gembira, Ninomiya-san," kata Rei sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ninomiya-san mengangguk senang dan menggiring keduanya sampai ruang tunggu di luar ruang periksa dan menunggu Midori-san keluar. Setengah jam kemudian, Midori-san diantar keluar oleh seorang perawat. Ninomiya-san langsung mengambil alih pegangan kursi roda istrinya dari perawat itu. Perawat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, geli melihat tingkah suami pasiennya ini.

Mereka berlima berjalan menuju kamar Midori-san. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara maupun berusaha memulai percakapan. Sesampainya di kamar Midori-san, perawat itu langsung mengambil alih kendali. Memberikan banyak instruksi dan petunjuk sesuai arahan dokter yang biasa dilakukan oleh perawat-perawat baik lainnya.

Saat perawat itu sudah pergi, Midori-san angkat bicara. "Kau pasti Max?" katanya sambil menatap Max. Max mengangguk malu-malu. "Kemarilah," katanya kemudian dia memeluk Max dengan hangat. "Terima kasih sudah menemani suamiku selama aku tidak sadar."

Max menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan itu, suaranya tercekat manahan tangis bahagia jadi dia hanya memeluk Midori-san lebih erat. Max benar-benar lega Midori-san sudah sadar.

"Dan kau pasti Rei?" tanya Midori-san. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Rei dia meneruskan, "aku tahu semua tentang Naomi Ogawa. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya langsung padamu. Maafkan aku."

Rei menghela napas. "Tidak apa Midori-san... Sebenarnya, Naomi-san sudah meninggal sekarang."

"Apa?" seru Midori-san kaget. "Itu tidak mungkin! Orang keras kepala seperti dirinya tidak akan mati begitu saja!"

"Saya setuju dengan anda, Midori-san. Saya pun berpikir memang ada yang ganjil, tapi saya belum bisa mendapatkan bukti kuat apakah hipotesa saya benar," kata Rei.

Midori-san melambaikan tangannya ke arah Keitaro-san agar dia mendekat lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Keitaro-san. Midori-san mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Rei, ayo ikut denganku. Max, maukah kau menunggui Midori sebentar?"

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku Keitaro-san," kata Max sambil tersenyum.

Rupanya Keitaro-san mengajak Rei kerumahnya.

"Ayo ke sini," Keitaro-san mengajaknya ke gudang yang penuh dengan berbagai macam barang. Setelah membongkar sedikit, Keitaro-san menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Nah ini dia!" katanya sambil menyerahkan sekardus buku. "Ini adalah buku harian Midori selama masa kuliahnya. Tadinya sudah mau dibakar lho! Karena buku-buku itu hanya menyebabkan kesedihan pada Midoriku."

"Terima kasih, Keitaro-san. Sampaikan pada Midori-san kalau saya pasti akan mengungkapkan kebenaran," kata Rei.

"Aku pasti akan menyampaikannya pada Midori."

* * *

><p>Setibanya di rumah, Rei mengunci diri dikamarnya. Dia membaca seluruh buku harian Midori-san. Sesekali dia membuat catatan. Tak terasa hari sudah malam dan Mao sudah berteriak menyuruhnya makan saat dia baru saja selesai membuat catatan terakhir dibukunya sendiri.<p>

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Rei? Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit lagi?" tanya Lee saat Rei duduk dihadapannya di meja makan.

"Tidak Lee. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku baru menemukan kenyataan yang sulit dipercaya," jawab Rei. Pikirannya masih sibuk dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ditemukannya. "Sekarang semuanya sudah ada pada tempatnya," katanya pelan.

Lee hanya memandangnya dengan heran.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, dia memberi tahu Max dan Kenny kebenaran kasus Naomi-san.<p>

"Tidak mungkin?" kata Kenny kaget.

"Jahat sekali! Padahal Midori-san..." Max menggelengkan kepalanya sedih, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku tahu memang sulit dipercaya tapi... semuanya cocok," kata Rei. "Aku akan memberi tahu Takao dan kau..." kata Rei sambil menunjuk Max.

"Aku memberi tahu Midori-san," kata Max segera.

"Bagus! Anak pintar," kata Rei tersenyum lebar.

"Chief kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya senang membantumu itu saja. Hal-hal dramatis tidak cocok denganku."

"Hahaha memang itulah Kenny yang aku kenal," kata Rei sambil menyeringai. "Terima kasih Chief. Kalau bukan karena informasi yang kau dapat, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengungkap kebenaran kasus ini," kata Rei dengan sepenuh hati.

Mendengar pujian Rei, wajah Kenny memerah. "Ah.. mmm.. tidak masalah," katanya gelagapan.

Sorenya, Rei datang ke rumah Takao. Untunglah, anak itu juga sudah pulang, kalau tidak Rei terpaksa menemani Kinomiya-san yang selalu tampak _hyper_.

"Apa? Kau serius?" tanya Takao kaget.

Rei mengangguk serius.

"Kurasa kita harus memanggil polisi. Kalau hanya seperti itu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghukum mereka?"

"Masalahnya apakah polisi akan mempercayai kata-kataku?"

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu siapa yang bisa dimintai tolong," kata Takao. "Kakek kenal kepala inspektur kepolisian (2), namanya Tuan Dickenson (3). Dia pasti mau membantu"

"Hmm kalau dia memang mau membantu akan bagus sekali. Beri tahu aku kalau kau sudah menghubungi Tuan Dickenson. Kalau beliau setuju, aku akan mengumpulkan semua orang yang terkait untuk datang hari Sabtu. Dan panggung terakhir kita adalah kediaman Ogawa-san," kata Rei menutup percakapan.

* * *

><p>Hari sabtu akhirnya tiba. Tuan Dickenson sudah setuju untuk membantu. Rei sudah menghubungi semua orang yang terlibat. Para pemain sudah lengkap terkumpul dan tirai panggung sebentar lagi akan diangkat.<p>

* * *

><p>Di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Ogawa sudah duduk lima orang. Mereka adalah Rei, Takao, Tuan Dickenson, Keiko-san, dan Kintaro-san.<p>

"Rei ada perlu apa kau mengumpulkan kami disini? Dan siapa orang yang datang bersamamu itu?" tanya Kintaro-san.

"Ah ya, aku lupa. Kalian 'kan belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Kintaro-san, Keiko-san, ini Takao dan Tuan Dickenson. Takao, Tuan Dickenson, ini adalah klienku, Kintaro-san dan Keiko-san. Aku akan mengatakan keperluanku kalau ibu anda sudah ada di sini karena kehadirannya memegang kunci kebenaran."

"Kebenaran? Kebenaran apa?" tanya Keiko-san.

"Kebenaran tentang kematian Naomi-san," jawab Rei singkat.

Tidak lama kemudian, ibu Keiko-san datang.

"Selamat siang Ogawa-san," sapa Rei sopan.

"Huh," Ogawa-san hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah. Karena semua orang sudah berkumpul di sini. Saya akan menjelaskan apa maksud kedatangan saya ke sini."

"Buang-buang waktu saja!" potong Ogawa-san.

"Ibu!" tegur Keiko-san.

Rei hanya tersenyum. "Saya tidak akan memakan waktu lama Ogawa-san."

"Seperti yang kita semua tahu penyebab kematian Naomi-san adalah kecelakaan. Aku, Keiko-san, dan Kintaro-san sudah melihat sendiri jenazah Naomi-san."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Ogawa-san ketus.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus sekali, Ogawa-san. Apa masalahnya? Masalahnya adalah apakah benar itu jenazah Naomi-san?" Rei bertanya balik, kemudian meneruskan. "Saya merasa sedikit terganggu dengan detail kecil yang aneh pada jenazah itu. Awalnya saya juga tidak menyadarinya, tapi saat saya melihat lagi foto-foto Naomi-san, akhirnya saya sadar diamana letak keganjilan itu. Disini saya membawakan foto Naomi-san dan foto jenazah yang kulihat." Rei menunjukkan dua foto berukuran 4R. "Apa kalian menyadari ada hal yang aneh?" Rei mengedarkan foto itu.

Semua orang memperhatikan foto-foto itu dengan seksama. Sedangkan Rei memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi saat masing-masing orang saat mengamati foto-foto itu. Ketika tidak ada yang menjawab, Rei meneruskan.

"Keanehan yang aku sadari adalah jam tangan. Pada foto pertama, Naomi-san memakai jam tangannya di tangan kiri sedangkan pada foto kedua jam tangan dipakai di sebelah kanan. Dan karena keanehan inilah aku tidak merasa tenang dan menganggap kasus ini belum selesai."

"Tapi Rei-san, itu bukan masalah besar," kata Keiko-san.

"Aku juga tidak akan menganggapnya masalah besar kalau saja aku tidak menemukan informasi selanjutnya. Pada hari kejadian, Naomi-san seharusnya berada di kota lain karena harus menyelesaikan risetnya. Tapi kenapa jenazahnya malah ditemukan di tempat lain? Mulai saat itulah aku yakin bahwa peristiwa itu bukan hanya kecelakaan tapi pembunuhan!"

Ketiga Ogawa terkesiap mendengar penjelasan Rei. Kintaro-san menegakkan tubuhnya, Keiko-san meremas-remas tangannya sedangkan ibu mereka berusaha menutupi rasa kagetnya dan tetap berusaha terlihat tidak peduli.

"Lalu muncullah pertanyaan lain yang mengganggu: Apa yang dilakukan Naomi-san di desa itu? Apakah dia dipaksa datang kesana? Kalau iya, kenapa? Oleh siapa? Apakah oleh kekasihnya? Apakah karena sudah membunuh Naomi-san kemudian dia kabur? Tapi apa motifnya? Lalu satu pertanyaan yang timbul belakangan yaitu tentang kecelakaan Midori-san. Siapa yang mencelakai Midori-san? Apa alasannya?"

"Kurasa apa yang terjadi dengan Midori, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian adikku," kata Kintaro tajam.

"Justru sebaliknya, Kintaro-san," kata Rei tenang. "Akan saya jelaskan perkara ini awal hingga akhir. Bila saya melakukan kesalahan siapa pun boleh mengoreksi saya."

"Penyebab kasus ini dimulai kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu pada saat Naomi-san dan Midori-san memperebutkan posisi asisten profesor," kata Rei memulai. "Waktu itu, Profesor Sanai memutuskan untuk mengangkat Midori-san. Akibat dari keputusan itu dalam pikiran Naomi-san, yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah gagal, timbul niat jahat. Naomi-san berencana menjatuhkan nama baik Midori-san dengan menyebarkan gosip bahwa Midori-san membocorkan soal ujian. Pemeriksaan pun dilakukan di kamar Midori-san. Hasilnya adalah ditemukannya kertas-kertas ujian kosong. Dan Midori-san terbukti bersalah. Padahal tentu saja kertas ujian itu diletakkan di situ oleh Naomi-san. Akibat skandal itu, Profesor memecatnya dan memberikan riset yang sedang dikerjakannya pada Naomi-san, begitu juga dengan posisi asisten profesor. Sayangnya, Naomi-san tidak tahu kalau profesor Sanai mem-_black list_ Midori-san sehingga tidak ada yang mau membantu riset mandirinya. Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui karena sudah putus asa, Midori-san pun mengundurkan diri dari universitas.

"Tapi sebelum keluar, dia menyelidiki siapa pelaku yang sudah menjebaknya. Awalnya dia tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang menjebaknya adalah Naomi-san. Ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Naomi-san lah orang yang sudah menjebaknya, Midori-san marah besar. Dia berusaha memberi tahu kenyataannya pada profesor Sanai. Namun, beliau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Midori-san pun keluar tanpa bisa membersihkan nama baiknya. Saat itu, Naomi-san mungkin merasa bersalah tapi juga lega karena tidak ada lagi yang mengetahui rahasianya.

"Bisa kita bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Midori-san saat itu. Marah, sedih, dan kecewa. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarnya. Kemudian dia teringat, kalau tetangga kamar sebelah di asramanya adalah mahasiswi baru. Tentu saja sebagai orang baru di kampus, mahasiswi itu dianggap tidak tahu tentang berita pengunduran diri Midori-san jadi pasti tetangganya itu mau mendengarkan ceritanya. Dengan pikiran yang sudah tidak karuan lagi, Midori-san pun menceritakan semuanya pada tetangganya itu sebelum dia pergi dari asrama. Nama tetangganya adalah Rizuki Honda yang juga menghilang pada saat yang hampir bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Naomi-san.

"Satu setengah tahun kemudian, karena tidak terjadi apapun, Naomi-san benar-benar sudah merasa dirinya aman. Tapi, suatu hari Rizuki Honda menemuinya. Gadis itu memberitahu kalau dia mengetahui perbuatan Naomi-san langsung dari Midori-san dan entah bagaimana mungkin dia juga menemukan bukti yang memperkuat perkataannya. Sehingga, dia berhasil mengancam Naomi-san dan memerasnya.

"Naomi-san menceritakan hal ini pada kakak dan adiknya, tapi waktu itu mereka bertiga tidak menemukan pemecahan masalahnya. Bila masalah ini terkuak, maka seluruh reputasi yang dibangun Naomi-san saat ini akan hancur seketika. Naomi-san juga kemungkinan besar menceritakan masalah ini pada kekasihnya, Shingo Manabe.

"Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, maka Naomi-san mau tidak mau terus memberikan apapun yang diminta oleh Honda-san. Kemudian beberapa minggu lalu, Honda-san menyuruhnya datang ke suatu desa. Naomi-san pun terpaksa datang padahal dia seharusnya melakukan riset di kota lain. Menurut dugaanku, Honda-san menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan riset milik Honda-san. Saat itulah kesabaran Naomi-san habis dan kemudian tidak sengaja membunuh Honda-san.

"Naomi-san tentu saja kaget, tapi dia berhasil menguasai diri dan menyembunyikan mayat Honda-san di dalam hutan. Dia kemudian, seperti biasa, memberi tahu kejadian tersebut pada tiga orang terdekatnya: Kintaro-san, Keiko-san, dan Manabe-san. Manabe-san menyuruhnya menyerahkan diri tapi naomi-san terlalu takut untuk itu. Lalu ada seseorang yang menyarankan ide yang gila. Bagaimana kalau palsukan saja kematian Honda-san sebagai kematian Naomi-san? Dengan begitu, Naomi-san akan bebas dari tuduhan dan uang asuransinya akan cair. Saya tebak orang itu adalah Kintaro-san."

Kintaro-san melotot ke arah Rei tapi mendapat tatapan memperingatkan dari ibu dan adiknya agar dia tidak bertindak bodoh. Rei tidak peduli dengan tatapan marah Kinatro-san, dia terus melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tanpa pikir panjang mereka pun melaksanakan ide itu. Rencananya, mereka harus menemukan mayat 'Naomi-san' pada waktu yang tepat dan harus membawa orang lain sebagai saksi yang menguatkan kesaksian mereka. Dan saksi yang terpilih adalah aku. Sesuai rencana, setelah jenazah Honda-san tidak dapat dikenali lagi, mereka mengeluarkannya ke tempat yang dapat dilihat dan ditemukan oleh penduduk desa di sekitar situ. Dengan begitu, maka sempurnalah 'kematian' Naomi-san. Tapi sayang sekali mereka melakukan kesalahan saat mendandani jenazah itu. Karena terburu-buru mereka tidak sadar telah memasang jam tangan pada tangan yang salah."

"Ini gila! Kau pasti hanya mengarang semua itu!" teriak Kintaro-san sambil menggebrak meja. Wajahnya merah karena marah.

"Saya mempunyai bukti, Kintaro-san. Sangat banyak," kata Rei datar. "Tapi, biarkanlah saya menyelesaikan cerita versi saya sedikit lagi."

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar kebohonganmu lagi?" Kintaro-san bersiap keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Anda tidak boleh keluar dari sisni," Tuan Dickenson menahan bahunya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" Kintaro-san menepiskan tangan Tuan Dickenson.

Tuan Disckenson mengeluarkan lencananya. "Anak buah saya sudah berjaga di pintu depan. Kalau Anda berbuat macam-macam, mereka tidak akan tinggal diam."

Kintaro-san terlihat sangat kesal, matanya melotot dan napasnya memburu. Tapi Tuan Dickenson nampak tidak terpengaruh. Setelah keheningan yang menegangkan, Kintaro-san pun duduk kembali dengan terpaksa.

"Lanjutkan," kata Tuan Dickenson pada Rei.

"Terima kasih, Tuan," kata Rei tersenyum lega. "Sebelum memanggilku, mereka sadar masih ada dua orang lagi yang tahu dan terkait dengan kematian Honda-san. Kedua orang itu adalah Manabe-san dan Midori-san. Mereka sadar kalau kedua orang ini tahu terlalu banyak. Manabe-san harus disingkirkan karena Naomi-san sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Manabe-san. Sedangkan, Midori-san harus disingkirkan karena Naomi-san tahu kebiasaan Midori-san menulis buku harian, yang sudah pasti didalamnya dia menceritakan semuanya termasuk dia sudah menceritakan perbuatan Naomi-san pada Honda-san. Mereka ketakutan kalau sewaktu-waktu akan ada orang yang dapat melihat keterkaitan antara 'kematian' Naomi-san dengan Honda-san. Oleh karena itu, mereka mencelakai Midori-san dan menyekap Manabe-san."

"Rei-san ceritamu sungguh... imaginatif!" seru Keiko-san dari tempat duduknya dan tertawa kecil yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

"Saya juga berpikir seperti itu, Keiko-san. Kalau saja, ada satu bukti yang berkata sebaliknya. Tapi sayang tidak ada," kata Rei. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya tokoh utama kita saja? Cerita versi Naomi-san tentunya akan lebih lengkap bila dibandingkan hipotesaku ini."

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Rei-san? Mana mungkin kita bertanya pada Nee-chan, dia 'kan sudah meninggal! Jangan konyol!"

"Menurut anda bagaimana Naomi-san?" tanya Rei mengabaikan Keiko-san.

Tidak ada yang menyahutnya.

"Ah coba kita ganti pertanyaannya. Menurut anda bagaimana, Ogawa-san?"

Kintaro-san langsung berdiri dan berseru marah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya sudah menyelidiki keluarga kalian. Ibu kalian saat ini ada di rumah sakit jiwa karena ayah kalian berselingkuh. Jadi siapa orang yang mengaku sebagai ibu kalian ini?"

"Kurang ajar!" Kintaro-san menerjang.

Dia berniat menyerang Rei, tapi dengan sigap Takao berhasil mematahkan serangannya. Takao memiting Kintaro-san di lantai dan menahan lengannya di belakang punggung.

"Yang memberi petunjuk tentang hal ini adalah Anda sendiri, Kintaro-san. Setelah saya selidiki kembali, ternyata dua tahun yang lalu Naomi-san memainkan peran sebagai seorang nenek dan akibat aktingnya, klub dramanya berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan nasional. Naomi-san berhasil memainkan peran nenek-nenek dengan gemilang maka peran sebagai ibu rumah tangga pemarah tentunya bukan hal yang sulit!"

Kintaro-san memberontak di lantai tapi Takao menahannya sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Saya akan memanggil seseorang yang bisa mengenali Naomi-san dengan segera," kata Rei dan dia menghubungi seseorang.

Tidak lama kemudian, masuklah Max, Midori-san, dan Keitaro-san. Mata Midori-san menyapu ruangan dan tatapannya terpaku pada Ogawa-san.

"Bagaimana Midori-san?"

"Memang dia orangnya. Aku tidak mungkin salah," kata Midori-san yakin.

"Terima kasih, Midori-san," kata Rei tersenyum padanya. "Midori-san adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap tata rias klub drama universitas X dan orang yang mengajari Naomi-san tentang _make-up_," jelas Rei.

Ogawa-san dan Midori-san saling bertatapan.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar kelewatan?" kata Midori-san tiba-tiba.

Ogawa-san hanya diam saja.

"Aku juga bisa memanggil Manabe-san sekarang juga. Aku bertaruh dia disekap di suatu ruangan di rumah ini."

Tubuh Ogawa-san menegang.

"Sudah, cukup!" katanya tajam. "Seperti sudah kuduga, mengundang orang lain ke dalam permainan ini adalah langkah yang bodoh! Tapi mereka berdua tetap keras kepala dan mengundangmu."

"Jadi itulah mengapa anda berusaha mengusirku sejak awal," kata Rei.

Naomi-san mengangguk. "Aku kaget kau bisa menebak sampai sejauh ini. Rupanya aku memang tidak mungkin bisa lari dari dosaku untuk selamanya," katanya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Rizuki-chan? Gadis itu tidak bersalah," kata Midori-san.

"Tidak bersalah katamu? Dia sudah membuat hidupku seperti di neraka. Dan yang terakhir itu benar-benar membuatku muak! Dia menyuruhku menyelesaikan risetnya sedangkan dia hanya bersenang-senang!"

"Tapi kalau hanya itu kau tidak perlu sampai membunuhnya 'kan? Pikirkanlah bagaimana perasaan keluarganya!" kata Midori-san suaranya bergetar.

"Bukan hanya itu. Dia...dia tahu rahasiaku yang lain. _'Kalau orang ini mati aku bisa tenang,'_ aku selalu berpikir seperti itu setiap dia memerasku. Rasa marahku sudah tidak terbendung lagi dan tanpa sadar aku meraih batangan besi yang ada didekatku. Detik berikutnya dia sudah terkapar tak bernyawa," kata Naomi-san, wajahnya tidak berekspresi sama sekali. "Dan yang lucunya lagi aku tidak merasa sedih atau menyesal. Saat melihat ekspresi wajah Honda saat itu aku malah lega, bahkan aku merasa sedikit gembira! Lucu 'kan?" Sekarang Naomi-san tertawa suaranya terdengar melengking.

"Kau gila!" kata Midori-san sedih.

Setelah itu, ketiga Ogawa itu digiring oleh polisi. Kasus ini akan diusut lebih jauh oleh pihak kepolisian agar dapat disidangkan.

Manabe-san ditemukan di kamar kosong yang ada di lantai dua. Tak ada luka ditubuhnya tapi jelas dia masih paranoid akibat serangan mental yang diterimanya. Dia mengaku kalau Naomi-san pernah mengancam untuk membunuhnya. Manabe-san pun dibawa oleh polisi untuk dimintai keterangan.

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam kemudian Rei, Max, Takao, Midori-san, dan Keitaro-san berkumpul di rumah Takao.<p>

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang Midori-san," kata Rei membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Rei-kun. Aku senang masalah ini bisa selesai dengan baik... Aku merasa bersalah. Mungkin semua ini adalah salahku karena menceritakan perbuatan Naomi pada Rizuki-chan ," tambahnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Melihat itu, suaminya mengelus penggungnya, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Memang semua ini seperti permainan nasib yang kejam. Menurut informasi yang ada ditanganku, sifat Honda-san memang lemah dan pengecut. Sejak dulu selalu menjadi sasaran penganiayaan. Mungkin saat dia bisa mempermainkan Naomi-san, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi pihak yang kuat. Oleh karena itu, dia berbuat kelewatan. Kurasa, ini semua memang karma Naomi-san yang selalu menggunakan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya," Rei mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Mungkin... Tapi tetap saja..." Midori-san menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana menghadapi masa depan, Midori-san. Masa lalu tidak akan pernah terulang jadi tidak ada artinya berandai-andai," kata Takao.

"Yaaah mungkin kau benar... Hmm rupanya kau sudah menjadi lebih bijaksana selama aku tidak sadar ya, Tacchan?" kata Midori-san menggoda Takao.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Tacchan! Dan aku memang selalu bijaksana hanya saja kalian yang tidak pernah sadar!" kata Takao kesal.

Mereka tertawa mendengar komentar Takao. Topik pembicaraan berganti ke topik yang lebih ringan dan tanpa terasa hari sudah beranjak sore. Rei dan Max pun berpamitan pulang.

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya rahasia apa lagi yang diketahui oleh Honda-san tentang Naomi-san?"

"Sebenarnya..." kata Rei ragu.

"Apa? Apa, Rei-chan? Kumohon beri tahu aku!" rengek Max sambil menarik-narik lengan Rei.

"Sebenarnya, Naomi-san itu berselingkuh dengan profesornya," kata Rei dengan tidak enak.

"Apa?" katanya kaget.

Rei mengangkat bahunya. Sebenarnya dia tidak merasa perlu untuk memberitahu hal ini tapi melihat wajah Max yang membuat iba dia tidak pernah merasa punya pilihan lain kecuali menurutinya.

"Benar-benar mengejutkan! Tapi...aku senang semuanya sudah selesai," kata Max kemudian.

"Hmm," hanya itu jawaban Rei.

"Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai kan?"

"Ya kau benar. Sudah ada satu kasus lagi yang menunggu," kata Rei.

Mereka terus berjalan diantara kerumunan manusia. Langit di atas kepala mereka mulai gelap menandakan hari ini akan segera berakhir.

* * *

><p>(1) Maaf ternyata aku salah ngerti selama ini gimana isi apartemen, setelah dikasih wejangan sama master kucinggila maka dari sini dan seterusnya, mari kita ganti tempat tinggal hijiri-san dari apartemen jadi flat ^^v oia, bu guru kucinggila semoga udah sesuai ya bayangan flat aku dengan flat kamu :3<p>

(2) Aku ga begitu ngerti pangkat dikepolisian. Tapi anggap aja kepala inspektur itu jabatan yang berpengaruh yaa ^^v

(3) Karena aku lupa siapa nama sebenernya dan di fic yang selama ini aku baca dia disebut dengan '' maka jadilah disini Tuan Dickenson. Ga jadi Dickenson-san, soalnya berasa ga sreg heheheh :3

* * *

><p>Fuiihh akhirnya chap 6 selesai walaupun jadinya panjang banget, pertama kalinya ngarang sebanyak ini hahahahah (*kaget sendiri ^^;). Sebenernya versi aslinya lebih panjang lagi O_o tapi terpaksa banyak yang dipotong. Bahkan tadinya mau di bikin bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya tapi ga jadi soalnya aku udah terlanjur janji mau selesein naomi di chapy ini dan aku udah mulai bosen sama naomi hehhehheh :p<p>

Maaf ya kalau ending kasus naomi kurang sesuai dengan harapan kalian terus juga kurang gmanaaaa gituuu m(_ _)m menurut pendapat aku pribadi, masih ada yang kurang pas dengan pemecahan masalahnya...

Ternyata bikin pemecahan kasus itu ga gampang ya T3T apalagi kalo bikinnya jam 3 subuh -_-; (alesan :P) maafkanlah diriku yang masih juga ga jago nulis padahal udah sering dipaksa nulis oleh para guru dijaman sekolahan dulu (tugas maksudnya!).

Oia, akhirnya kalian bisa nebak ga solusinya kaya gitu? Hohohohoho

Buat chapter selanjutnya sampe fic ini tamat betulan Kai bakal muncul terus lhooo~~ terus mungkin ceritanya bakal jauh beda dengan kasus yang pertama (mungkin lho ya mungkin).

Oia **WARNING** dari aku buat chapy-chapy selanjutnya: di chapy-chapy selanjutnya unsur-unsur BLnya (sekali lagi) mungkin bakal lebih kerasa (inget lhoo pairing di fic ini KaixRei dan liat warning di atas) jadi aku saranin kalau ga suka BL mending ga usah baca chapy-chapy selanjutnya daripada ntar nge-flame aku belakangan +_+ (*sok-sokan ngancam padahal Cuma takut di flame heheheheh :p)

Of course it's up to you but don't tell me I'm not warned you before!

Haaahh curhatannya jadi panjang juga dehh,, maklumlah ini update terakhir sebelum berkutat lagi dengan buku-buku teks yang segede babon (tapi sebenernya ga pernah dibaca wkwkwk) dan kuliah yang bikin ngantuk *A*

Udahan dulu deh buat sekarang.. Dadah :3


	7. Chapter 7

**KaiRei Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I love Kai and Rei but unfortunately they are NOT mine TT_TT neither are the other beyblade characters. But I DO have the other characters in this fic :)

Warning! This story may contain slightly BL elements. Don't like don't read!

No flame please m(_ _)m

Enjoy =3

**Chapter 7**

Rei duduk termenung di atap sekolah sambil mengunyah makan siangnya dengan tidak berselera. Kemarin Takao memberitahu kalau Naomi-san dan kedua saudaranya sudah dinyatakan bersalah dan akan dipenjara, tapi belum ada kepastian berapa lama. Bagi Rei pribadi semua itu sudah selesai saat dia sudah mengetahui kebenaran. Jadi dia sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana nasib ketiganya. Satu-satunya hal yang disesali olehnya hanyalah dia mengungkap kasus itu terlalu cepat padahal dia belum dibayar sepeser pun! Tapi sekarang dia terpaksa pasrah, karena mau bagaimanapun juga dia tidak akan mendapat bayarannya. Sekarang dia memilih untuk lebih fokus pada kasus hilangnya Ryoushi Yamada.

Berdasarkan keterangan dari Hijiri-san, sang manajer, Yamada-san tidak mempunyai musuh ataupun orang yang dendam padanya. Berarti memang kemungkinan terbesarnya, Yamada-san telah diculik oleh fans fanatiknya. Masalahnya, jumlah fans Yamada-san _luar biasa sangat_ banyak. Walaupun Rei sudah bisa menghapus hampir setengah dari seluruh daftar yang diberikan Hijiri-san, sayang jumlah yang tersisa masih sangat_ sangat_ banyak. Dan ternyata data tersebut hanya mencakup fans dari lima kota besar saja. Benar-benar membuat kepala pusing tujuh keliling!

Rei tidak akan kaget kalau ternyata fans fanatik yang telah menculik Yamada-san berada dari kota kecil di antah berantah. Mengingat kelakuan para fans fanatik yang pernah dia lihat, mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk memenuhi obsesi mereka. Apapun caranya.

Mau tidak mau, Rei merasa sedikit kasihan pada Yamada-san. Hidupnya pasti jadi tidak tenang setelah dia menjadi selebriti.

Kembali lagi ke masalah daftar tadi, ternyata metode yang dia punya tidak bisa mengeleminasi sebagian besar fans yang mencurigakan. Satu-satunya cara adalah bertemu dan berbincang dengan para tersangka yang tersisa supaya dia bisa tahu sedikit banyak tentang karakter mereka sebelum memutuskan apakah mereka layak dicurigai atau tidak.

'... Oh! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa tidak terpikir dari dulu? Tentu saja ada cara lain bagaimana mendekati fans Yamada-san!' pekik Rei dalam hati.

Dia langsung memakan sisa roti yang ada di tangannya dan berlari menuju ruang komputer. Di sana, tidak seperti biasanya, Kenny tidak sendirian. Di sebelah meja yang biasa diduduki oleh Kenny duduk seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya sedang berusaha memperhatikan penjelasan Kenny.

"Hai Chief! Wah wah, tumben kau ditemani seseorang," kata Rei sambil duduk ditempatnya yang biasa.

Kenny hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Rei. "Kalian pasti belum saling kenal. Rei ini Dizy tetanggaku, Dizy ini Rei orang paling pintar di sekolah ini."

Dizy menatapnya kagum.

"Chief! Sudah kubilang hentikan itu! Jangan percaya padanya," kata Rei menambahkan pada Dizy. "Apa kau murid sekolah ini? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau anak baru?"

"Aku bukan anak baru... tapi aku memang baru masuk lagi hari ini," jawab Dizy dengan suara sedikit parau.

"Hmm... hikikomori?" tebak Rei.

"Rei?" tegur Kenny.

"Maaf, maaf, jangan marah begitu aku 'kan cuma menebak," kata Rei sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda dia tidak ingin ribut.

"Tidak apa-apa Kenny... Kau benar Rei-san, _dulu_, aku memang seorang hikikomori," kata Dizy jujur. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau akan kaget kalau tahu berapa banyak hikikomori di sekolah ini," kata Rei. "Dan kurasa kau sudah memutuskan hal yang tepat untuk masuk sekolah lagi," ujar Rei sambil menyalakan komputer.

"Aku disadarkan oleh seseorang." Dizy berkata malu-malu sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Kenny yang sudah sibuk kembali dengan komputernya.

Rei memperhatikan keduanya kemudian sambil menyeringai lebar. Dia berkata, "kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi."

Wajah Dizy langsung memerah, sementara Kenny hanya memandangnya bingung. Rei menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau dia terus mengganggu Dizy, waktu istirahatnya akan habis. Maka dia pun segera mengalihkan fokus pada layar komputer dihadapannya.

**=Beberapa saat kemudian=**

"Arghh aku tidak mengerti!" teriak Rei sebal.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Aku sedang mencoba menjadi seorang fans," kata Rei menjelaskan. "Tapi ternyata tidak semudah yang kubayangkan."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Dizy.

Rei berpikir sejenak apakah dia dapat mempercayai Dizy atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya dia gadis yang baik dan tampaknya Kenny juga percaya padanya. Kalau Kenny mempercayainya maka gadis itu pasti gadis yang baik dan tidak akan membocorkan rahasianya. Jadi, dia pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan kasus hilangnya Yamada-san pada Dizy.

Setelah bercerita dengan singkat, Rei memberi tahu keduanya tentang rencana yang baru saja terpikir tadi. "Nah, jadi untuk menghemat waktu aku akan berpura-pura menjadi fans sambil menganalisa sifat mereka. Sejauh mana tingkat kefanatikan mereka. Siapa tahu jumlah tersangka bisa lebih diperkecil. Tapi ternyata berpura-pura menjadi fans itu tidak mudah."

Kenny terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Rei. Kemudian, dia terlihat ingin berbicara, namun sebelum dia bisa menyatakan apapun, Dizy mendahuluinya. "Kalau itu masalahnya, aku bisa membantumu... Kalau kau mau," tawar Dizy malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Rei ragu. Apa mungkin seorang hikikomori yang hanya memiliki sedikit pengalaman sosial bisa berpura-pura menjadi seorang fans fanatik? Jangan-jangan Dizy tidak tahu siapa itu Yamada-san.

"Rei-san... Kau pasti berpikir aku tidak tahu siapa itu Ryoushi Yamada. Tapi percayalah Rei-san aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku sebagai hikikomori hanya dengan tidur dan makan saja. Aku cukup tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disekitarku."

Rei terdiam, sedikit kaget, Dizy bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia jadi malu sudah meremehkan Dizy.

"Maafkan aku," kata Rei.

"Tidak apa aku sudah biasa," kata Dizy ringan.

Setelah itu, Dizy menunjukkan kemampuannya bersosialisasinya yang luar biasa di dunia maya. Selama seminggu berikutnya Dizy membantu Rei menganalisa para fans Yamada-san. Jumlahnya sudah berkurang banyak. Rei bersumpah dalam hati tidak akan meremehkan siapa pun lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Rei selalu melaporkan perkembangan kasusnya pada Hijiri-san. Dan setelah menganalisa situasinya, Hijiri-san entah bagaimana dapat mengulur waktu konser menjadi sebulan lagi. Tapi, dia bilang bila dalam jangka waktu sebulan Yamada-san tidak dapat ditemukan maka semuanya tamat.

* * *

><p>Berkat Dizy, Rei akhirnya bisa memutuskan siapa yang berhak dicurigai. Awalnya dia mencurigai lima orang. Tapi diantara kelima orang ini, ada satu orang yang paling potensial dimata Rei. Namanya thunder_pegasus (1). Datanya tidak ada dalam daftar fans yang diberikan oleh Hijiri-san, berarti dia tidak termasuk dalam kelompok fans resmi (2). Seperti biasa Kenny langsung melacak dari mana thunder_pegasus mengakses situs fans Yamada-san, seperti biasa juga dia berhasil.<p>

Karena itulah sekarang dia berjongkok sendirian di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap, mengawasi sebuah rumah. Persis seperti seorang stalker yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

Kali ini Max dan Takao tidak ikut. Max sedang membantu ayahnya menjalankan toko mainan (3). Rei selalu tidak enak pada ayah Max setiap kali dia 'menculik' Max. Ditambah lagi sekarang ibunya baru saja pulang setelah satu tahun bertugas di Amerika. Rei semakin tidak enak mengajaknya pergi. Sementara, Takao masih mengikuti perlombaan kendo karena dia lolos ke tahap selanjutnya dari perlombaan yang dulu dia ikuti.

Rei sudah mengawasi rumah thunder_pegasus selama tiga hari. Selama tiga hari itulah, Rei hanya melihat seorang gadis berambut orange panjang yang sebaya dengannya keluar masuk dari rumah itu. Karena progesnya tidak maju-maju juga, maka hari ini, dia berencana mengintip ke dalam.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ini pertama kalinya dia akan menyusup ke rumah orang walaupun hanya sebatas halaman rumah saja. Biasanya dia akan mengetuk pintu rumah dan berpura-pura bertanya alamat atau apapun. Tapi, kali ini akan berbeda karena setelah dia mengawasi selama tiga hari, dia tahu cara seperti itu tidak akan berhasil. Gadis itu bahkan tidak membukakan pintu untuk seorang pengantar barang!

Rei menunggu sampai gadis yang diduga thunder_pegasus pergi. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang, perutnya melilit. Setengah jam kemudian, gadis itu keluar dari rumah. Rei menelan ludah, sebentar lagi. Waktunya hanya sedikit, paling lama 10 menit. Dia menunggu gadis itu berbelok di tikungan, lalu tanpa membuang waktu dia bergegas menuju rumah sasarannya. Dia membuka pagar perlahan dan memasuki pekarangan rumah. Rei mengelilingi seluruh pekarangan rumah itu tapi semua jendela tertutup rapat, tidak ada celah untuk mengintip ke dalam. Dia mencoba membuka semua pintu dan jendela tapi semua terkunci.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah terdengar sesuatu, seperti suara seseorang berjalan hilir mudik. Rei menempelkan telinganya ke salah satu jendela, berusaha mendengarkan dari mana suara itu berasal. Dia terus menganalisa darimana suara itu datang.

'Hmm sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sini,' kata Rei sambil mendekat ke salah satu jendela di sisi kiri rumah. Sama seperti yang lain jendela itu pun tertutup rapat. Rei terus mendekat sampai-sampai hidungnya hampir menyentuh kaca jendela. Dia berharap tirai itu terbuka, walaupun hanya sebatas celah sempit, sehingga dia bisa melihat siapa lagi penghuni rumah ini. Tiba-tiba saja, tirai yang menutupi jendela didepannya terbuka dan dari dalam terlihat sepasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Huwaa!" Rei berteriak kaget. Tanpa sadar dia berlari menjauh dari rumah itu.

'Apa itu tadi?' pikirnya.

Adrenalin masih mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya, membuat Rei terus berlari entah berapa lama. Dia berhenti saat kakinya tidak sanggup lagi membawanya. Terengah-engah dia menghempaskan dirinya di bangku sebuah halte bus. Rei duduk sambil mengingat kejadian tadi, kenapa dia bisa sekaget itu? Pasti karena dia terus merasa tegang. Bodoh, bodoh sekali dia telah membiarkan dirinya lengah sehingga melepaskan kesempatan begitu saja. Padahal siapa tahu dia bisa mengelabui orang tadi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang dia awasi.

''Sial! Bodoh, bodoh, kenapa aku harus lari?'

Rei terus mencaci dirinya karena tidak dapat bersikap tenang. Kemudian dia sadar dia tidak tahu sedang berada dimana. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang dia kenal, baik orang ataupun tempat.

'Haaah.. Hari ini benar-benar hari sial untukku.'

Dia menghela napas panjang, bagaimana caranya dia akan pulang, dia tidak tahu. Kemudian Rei memutuskan untuk naik bus pertama yang dilihatnya. Dia berencana akan bertanya pada penumpang lain di bus yang akan dia tumpangi nanti.

Pikirannya terpotong saat dia melihat ada bus yang datang. Rei berdiri menunggu bus itu tiba di halte. Saat itulah, dia melihat seseorang yang nampak tidak asing sedang duduk di kafe yang terletak di depan halte bus. Seorang pemuda bermata merah.

'Siapa ya? Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Tapi dia tidak punya waktu banyak untuk lebih memperhatikan pemuda itu karena busnya sudah tiba.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, sekali lagi Rei berdiri di gang kecil itu mengawasi rumah thunder_pegasus. Hari ini, thunder_pegasus belum keluar sama sekali.<p>

'Apa mungkin dia sedang tidak di rumah?'

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Rei tidak sadar ada seseorang mengendap-endap dibelakangnya sampai rasa sakit yang teramat sangat tiba-tiba menjalari punggungnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut Ryou-sama," bisik seseorang dibelakangnya.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

><p>'Hmm hari ini pun dia masih di situ. Aku penasaran kenapa dia terus ada disitu selama dua hari ini,' pikir seorang pemuda bermata merah.<p>

Dia melihat ke seberang jalan, ke bangku halte bus tempat seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya duduk. Yang membuatnya mencolok adalah rambut hitamnya yang luar biasa panjang dan pakaiannya yang tidak biasa, seperti pakaian orang Cina. Pemuda berambut panjang itu duduk dengan tangan menopang kepala. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir keras. Terkadang dia berusaha menyapa orang yang sedang ada di halte tapi entah kenapa semua orang mengabaikannya. Aneh.

Pemuda itu keluar dari kafe tempatnya biasa minum kopi dan pulang ke rumah. Malam harinya, saat baru pulang dari rumah sepupunya, tanpa sengaja dia berjalan melewati halte yang sudah dua hari ini dia amati. Dan saat melirik ke bangku halte, benar saja, pemuda yang dia amati masih duduk di situ. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu selama satu detik. Hanya satu detik tapi itu membuat si 'pemuda halte' gembira.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" serunya.

"Tentu saja! Semua orang juga bisa."

Pemuda halte itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku Rei. Siapa namamu?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukan namaku padamu," kata bermata sambil berbalik pergi.

"Hei tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" kata pemuda (halte) itu, _melayang_ mengejarnya.

Si pemuda mata merah berhenti dan menatap pemuda yang sekarang melayang didepannya. Dia mengerjapkan mata dan menggosoknya.

"Jangan kaget seperti itu. Aku memang hantu... Aku juga kaget lho waktu tahu aku sudah menjadi hantu."

Kalau dilihat dengan seksama tubuhnya memang agak transparan, dia bisa melihat lampu jalan didepan lewat badan 'pemuda halte' itu.

"Aku pasti sudah gila!" gumamnya dan langsung berlari berusaha kabur.

"Hei tunggu!"

Dia terengah-engah dan dengan tergesa membuka pintu flatnya. Dan menghela napas lega. Tapi...

"Waah flat yang bagus sekali, Kai."

"Huwaaa!" teriaknya keget. "Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku? Dan bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa melihatku. Dan tentu saja aku tahu namamu, lihat semua nama yang tertera pada piala dan trofi itu, memangnya aku bodoh sampai tidak menyadari hal seremeh itu?"

Kai diam saja. Dia masih berpikir hantu ini hanya imajinasinya saja.

'Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur,' pikirnya.

Kai berjalan ke kamarnya bersiap untuk tidur.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidur."

**=Keesokan harinya=**

Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Kemarin dia bermimpi aneh sekali, dia bermimpi bertemu dengan hantu seorang pemuda bernama Rei. Hantu itu terus mengikutinya sampai rumah...

"Kai kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dari sampingnya.

Kai diam saja.

"Kau dengar aku? Hari ini kau mau kemana? Mau ke sekolah? Sekolahmu dimana? Oia tadi ada yang datang lalu..."

"Arghh diam! Diam! Berisik!" Kai berteriak kesal. "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku mencari seseorang," katanya sambil melayang ke depan Kai yang masih terlentang di tempat tidur.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan menghantuimu selamanya."

Kai mengehela napas frustasi, sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

* * *

><p>"Waaah luas sekali sekolahmu," kata Rei tercengang menatap bangunan sekolah Kai. "Boleh aku berkeliling?"<p>

"Terserah kau saja asal jangan menggangguku," kata Kai masam.

Rei melayang pergi, Kai menghela napas lega. "Akhirnya dia pergi juga."

"Siapa yang pergi?" tanya seseorang pemuda berambut merah dari arah belakang.

"Bukan urusanmu Tala," kata Kai tanpa perlu melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Humph kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku?" kata Tala sebal.

Kai tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan ke kelas.

"Kai, kakek bilang akan menemuimu besok!" seru Tala.

Kai langsung berhenti. "Apa? Kenapa dia mau menemuiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak bilang mau apa."

"Hn," dengan itu Kai pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelasnya. Di belakangnya Tala menghela napas. Dia berpikir mungkin dia juga harus datang besok ke apartemen Kai untuk mencegah pertengkaran yang pasti terjadi antara kakek dan sepupunya.

Sementara Kai dan Tala berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing, Rei asyik berkeliling sekolah. Sebenarnya, dia kehilangan ingatannya ketika masih hidup dulu. Dia sudah berusaha mengingat tentang masa lalunya namun tidak berhasil, yang dia ingat adalah namanya sendiri dan perasaan kalau dia harus menemukan seseorang. Jadi, dia merasa agak senang berkeliling sekolah Kai dan membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya dulu. Setelah berkeliling, Rei jadi merasa agak sedih dan iri terhadap mereka yang masih hidup. Banyak yang membuang waktu mereka di sekolah dengan hal tidak berguna, padahal kalau sudah menjadi hantu sepertinya mereka pasti menyesal sudah membuang waktu seperti itu.

'Apa dulu aku juga begitu ya?' tanyanya dalam hati saat melihat tiga orang murid yang bolos di atap sekolah.

"Hei apa kalian merasa dingin?" tanya salah seorang yang paling dekat dengan Rei sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

"Bodoh! Sebentar lagi musim panas tiba mana mungkin dingin!" kata seorang pemuda berambut biru.

"Kane benar. Kau ini selalu berkhayal yang tidak-tidak, Goki!" kali ini pemuda berambut pirang menimpali.

"Tapi..." kata pemuda bernama Goki itu memulai.

"Jim, ayo bagikan kartunya(4)," Kane memotong cepat dan segera saja si pemuda berambut pirang membagikan kartu.

"Kalian ini selalu saja tidak percaya padaku," gerutu Goki kesal.

Rei melihat ketiganya bermain dengan serius. Rasanya dia pernah bermain kartu semacam itu. Rei melihat kartu di tangan Goki, kartunya lumayan bagus, dia punya dua kartu +2. Saat Kane mengeluarkan +2, Goki hendak mengeluarkan kedua kartunya.

"Hei! Jangan keluarkan keduanya bodoh!" kata Rei gemas yang dari tadi melihat permainan serampangan Goki.

Tubuh ketiga pemuda itu menegang dan mereka melihat kearah Rei dengan wajah pucat.

"HANTUUUUU!" teriak mereka sambil berlari dan saling berebut keluar dari pintu yang menuju ke bawah.

Rei melongo memperhatikan ketiganya. 'Kenapa sih mereka?' kemudian dia melihat tangannya dan menyeringai. Tangannya terlihat lebih solid dibandingkan kemarin. Dia mencoba mengambil kartu yang berserakan di bawah.

"Wah Kai pasti kaget kalau aku mengajaknya main kartu nanti malam," katanya masih menyeringai sambil menatap kartu ditangannya.

* * *

><p>(1) Fufufufu kalian pasti udah ngira deh siapa thunder_pegasus ini. Kalau ga tahu, aku kasih clue buat kalian. Cluenya: thunder pegasus wkwkwk :p<p>

(2) Tentang fans resmi, maaf kalo aku salah m(_ _)m soalnya waktu baca komik ada yang semacem gitu.

(3) Aku lupa apa kerjaan ayahnya Max, yang aku inget dulu dia punya toko peralatan beybalde gitu.. bener ga sih? Jadi anggap aja toko mainan. Oia ibunya Max itu ilmuwan yang kerja di suatu perusahaan besar, terus jadi wakil perusahaan itu buat cabang di Amerika untuk sementara.

(4) Eits jangan pikir yang negatif dulu mereka bukan main remi, poker, apalagi gapleh.. Mereka lagi main UNO. Ketebak ga?

* * *

><p>Fyuuuh setelah sekian lama kahirnya ni fic di update juga. Semoga kalian masih betah ya baca fic aku heheheh<p>

Seperti biasa makasih buat semua review kalian :D

Terus buat master kucinggila a.k.a faye calderon makasih editannya dan seperti biasa juga aku bandel ga pake semua saran yang kamu kasih hihihihi peace ah ^^v

Segitu dulu aja deh :) jangan lupa review ya, aku kangen sama review kalian soalnya heheheh :3

Ciao


	8. Chapter 8

**KaiRei Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I love Kai and Rei but unfortunately they are NOT mine TT_TT neither are the other beyblade characters. But I DO have the other characters in this fic :)

Warning! This story may contain slightly BL elements. Don't like don't read!

No flame please m(_ _)m

Minna-san, ohisashiburi (is it right?)! I'm baaaaack :D

To Laila Sakatori: at last I finish this chapy hahahahah 3

**Chapter 8**

Sorenya di cafe tempat Kai biasa makan.

"Jadi... siapa sebenarnya orang yang ingin kau cari?" tanya Kai pelan sambil memakan makan malamnya, sepiring spagheti dan secangkir kopi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Rei singkat.

"..."

"..."

"Kau serius?"

"100%. Kai, sebenarnya aku... aku kehilangan ingatan. Aku cuma ingat namaku dan kenyataan kalau aku harus mencari seseorang," jelas Rei.

Kai terdiam dan menyesap kopinya. "Kau bercanda kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku serius, Kai!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menolongmu."

"Tapi, tapi kau harus! Waktunya cuma sedikit!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Sana cari saja orang lain!" desis Kai berang, kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Kalau bisa aku sudah mencari orang lain!" teriak Rei frustasi.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukannya tadi siang kau sudah membuat keributan dengan menampakkan dirimu hah?" kata Kai masih berdesis, walaupun sedang kesal setengah mati tapi dia tidak mau dianggap gila karena berbicara sendirian.

Rei mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Dengar Kai, itu tidak bisa bertahan lama, hanya sesaat. Coba lihat ini," kata Rei sambil mengangkat tangannya. Tangannya terlihat lebih transparan dibandingkan dengan bagian tubuh lainnya. "Tanganku jadi begini hanya karena aku memegang selembar kartu selama satu menit. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi kalau aku terus menampakkan diriku dalam waktu yang lama? Aku bisa mati?"

"... Kau sudah mati Rei."

Rei merasa ingin menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, frustasi dengan sikap Kai yang dingin. "Aku tahu aku sudah mati! Jadi kumohon tolonglah aku, kalau tidak aku tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang," kata Rei putus asa memohon pada Kai.

Kai menghela napas dalam. "Tapi kau tidak punya petunjuk apapun bahkan kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau cari. Bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu?"

"Pasti ada jalannya," kata Rei mantap.

"Pasti ada jalannya," Kai meniru perkataan Rei dengan sebal.

Rei tidak memperdulikannya karena sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, mencuri perhatiannya dari layar TV di sudut cafe.

"Kai! Itu dia, itu orang yang kucari!" serunya bersemangat menunjuk ke arah TV.

Kai melihat ke arah TV. "...Itu 'kan Yamada Ryoushi. Kau yakin dia yang sedang kau cari?"

"Aku sangat yakin. Pasti orang itu."

"Kalau begitu cari saja dia di studio. Besok kau akan kuantar kesana," kata Kai sambil berdiri hendak membayar makanannya.

Rei mengikutinya keluar cafe. "Tapi Kai kurasa..."

"Tidak ada tapi," potong Kai sambil terus berjalan pulang.

Rei mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak setuju namun dia tidak protes lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

><p>Esoknya, Kai mengantar Rei ke stasiun TV X. Mereka berdua berkeliling dengan harapan dapat menemukan Yamada Ryoushi.<p>

"Sudah dua jam kita berkeliling tapi kita belum menemukannya," keluh Rei.

"Jangan mengeluh, ini 'kan masalahmu!" tegur Kai.

"Kai dengarkan aku, kurasa Yamada-san tidak ada disini," kata Rei memulai, "kurasa dulu aku disuruh seseorang untuk mencarinya."

"Ayo kita tanya mereka," kata Kai sambil berjalan ke arah segerombol gadis. Dia tidak memperdulikan pendapat Rei.

"Permisi, apa kalian tahu dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Yamada Ryoushi?" tanya Kai pada salah satu gadis.

Melihat Kai, wajah gadis itu langsung bersemu merah. "Mmm.. Kami... Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Ryou-sama," jawab gadis itu terbata-bata. "Kata manajernya, Ryou-sama sedang beristirahat di luar kota mempersiapkan konser musim panasnya."

"Hn," Kai berpikir sejenak. "Dimana aku bisa menemui manajernya?"

Gadis itu menyerahkan kartu nama sebuah agensi. "Biasanya, Hijiri-san ada di sana."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Kai berbalik, dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hei Kai! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rei buru-buru mengikuti langkah lebar Kai.

"Bukankan sudah jelas? Kita pergi ke kantor agensi ini," kata Kai sambil mengacungkan kartu nama yang baru saja diterimanya tadi.

* * *

><p>"Kai, kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada gadis tadi..." kata Rei dari sebelah Kai.<p>

Kai tidak menjawab. Dia terus berjalan.

"Itu namanya sopan santun..." Rei terus melanjutkan.

Kai pun terus melanjutkan niatnya untuk tidak menanggapi Rei.

"Lagipula kurasa gadis itu menyukaimu. Kau lihat tidak wajahnya? Merah sekali bahkan bisa mengalahkan warna matamu..." Rei terus berbicara.

Kai mulai mempercepat langkahnya tapi hal itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk Rei yang dapat melayang dan menembus orang-orang yang berjalan berdesakan disekitar mereka.

"Kurasa kalau kau tadi berterima kasih dia akan sangat bahagia. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun... Gadis malang..."

"Rei apa kau tidak bisa diam?" bisik Kai pelan.

Sayangnya, bisikan itu sama sekali tidak sampai ke kuping Rei karena dia masih melanjutkan monolognya.

"Haah tapi aku mengerti perasaan gadis itu, aku juga..." Rei tiba-tiba saja menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya sedikit merona walaupun tidak terlalu kentara karena pada dasarnya tubuhnya transparan.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" selidik Kai. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak mendengarkan Rei lagi tapi karena sekarang dia tiba-tiba berhenti, Kai jadi merasa sedikit penasaran.

"Hah? Tidak! Aku tidak bilang apapun," kata Rei mengelak.

Kai menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga. "Apa kau mengataiku?"

"Apa? Tidak Kai! Aku hanya sudah kehabisan bahan untuk bicara," kata Rei cepat. Dia bingung dari mana Kai mendapat ide kalau dia sedang mengatainya. "Lagipula kenapa aku harus mengataimu?" kata Rei menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Hn," hanya itu jawab Kai.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam selama sisa perjalanan.

"Ah Kai! Kurasa ini bangunan yang kita cari," kata Rei sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan merah berlantai enam.

Kai melihat kartu nama di tangannya dan mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam.

"Bagaimana kita mencari Hijiri-san?" tanya Rei.

Kai mengangkat bahunya. "Pasti ada jalan," jawabnya singkat sambil menyeringai.

Rei mengerutkan keningnya. "Hei! Kau sedang mengejekku ya?"

Kai terus berjalan tapi Rei tetap di tempatnya, merajuk.

"Kalau kau masih berdiri di situ, aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga," ancam Kai.

"Tidak adil!" teriak Rei sebal.

"Dunia ini memang tidak adil Rei," jawab Kai muram.

Melihat penolongnya menjadi muram, Rei langsung menghampirinya. "Kai, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn.. Ayo kita cari Hijiri-san."

Rei masih penasaran tapi dia tahu Kai bukan jenis orang yang bisa dipaksa jadi dia hanya diam dan menurut. Kai berjalan ke arah sebuah koridor di sebelah kiri. Lalu berbelok ke kanan di belokan berikutnya kemudian menaiki tangga.

"Ehm, Kai. Apa kau tahu kita harus kemana?" tanya Rei. Dia merasa Kai hanya berjalan tanpa arah tujuan.

"Tentu saja tidak tahu," kata Kai santai. "Aku hanya ingin berjalan berkeliling gedung ini."

"Ini bukan saatnya kau berjalan-jalan dengan santai Kai! Kita harus menemukan manajer yang bernama Hijiri itu!"

"Hn."

Jawaban Kai yang selalu seperti itu membuat Rei kesal.

"Aku akan mencari Hijiri-san disana," kata Rei sambil menunjuk ke arah lain dari jalur Kai.

"Terserah."

"Hmmph," dengan itu, Rei pun berbalik dan melayang ke arah lain.

"Dasar hantu bodoh," gumam Kai. Dia menyeringai dan membaca kartu ditangannya lagi. Disitu sudah jelas terpampang, kalau agensi itu terletak di lantai 5. Dia menuju ke lift yang ada di dekat situ.

_Ping!_ Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 5. Terdapat lima pintu di lantai itu, dan salah satunya memiliki sebuah pelat dengan simbol yang sama dengan yang terdapat di kartu nama yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa keraguan dia masuk ke dalam.

Ternyata ruangan itu menyatu dengan ruangan lainnya di sepanjang koridor. Mungkin ruangan di seberang kantor ini pun adalah bagian dari kantor agensi ini. Kemudian, seorang pria menghampirinya.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanyanya sopan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hijiri-san," kata Kai langsung.

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji?"

"Belum, tapi ini menyangkut Yamada Ryoushi..."

"Shh! Ayo masuk! Kau akan kuantar ke ruangan Hijiri-san," kata pria itu memotong perkataan Kai dengan cepat dan menariknya masuk kemudian terburu-buru menutup pintu.

Pria itu mengetuk sebuah pintu. Dan dari dalam terdengar seseorang menyuruhnya masuk.

"Kau tunggu di sini!" katanya. Dan pria itu pun masuk ke dalam.

Tidak sampai satu menit kemudian, dia keluar lagi dan mempersilakan Kai masuk.

"Selamat sore," sapa seorang pria dari balik meja dengan ramah. "Silakan duduk."

"Tidak usah," kata Kai datar. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya dimana aku bisa menemukan Yamada Ryoushi."

Mata pria itu membulat kaget. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku bilang: dimana aku bisa menemukan Yamada Ryoushi?" ulang Kai.

"Apa... jadi kau... tapi kami kira..." katanya tergagap. "Ah! Sial!" makinya kemudian saat otaknya dapat berfungsi kembali.

Kai hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Berharap pria ini tahu dimana Yamada Ryoushi berada agar dia bisa lepas dari hantu bernama Rei.

"Dia tidak ada di sini. Dia sedang berlibur ke luar kota."

"... Kau bohong."

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Sekarang pergilah!" keramahan Hijiri-san menguap habis.

"Aku akan pergi kalau kau sudah mengatakan dimana Yamada-san berada," kata Kai tidak bergeming.

"Sudah kubilang dia..."

"Seseorang menyuruhku mencarinya," potong Kai cepat. "Seseorang bernama Rei."

"Rei? Apa maksudmu pemuda berambut luar biasa panjang dan mata kuning keemasan?"

Kai mengangguk, mengkonfirmasi pernyataan Hijiri-san.

"Kau bertemu Rei? Dimana dia?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Tapi dia menyuruhku mencari Yamada-san."

"Ahh. Sepertinya dia juga tidak berhasil. Padahal aku berharap banyak darinya," kata Hijiri-san sambil menghembuskan napas berat, bahunya sedikit merosot. "...Apa Rei tidak memberitahumu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak," jawab Kai. 'Dia bahkan tidak ingat apapun,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi Hijiri-san menghembuskan napas dengan berat. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kai. Kai Hiwatari."

"Baiklah. Kai, sebenarnya Ryou tidak ada di sini..."

"Aku sudah tahu itu," potong Kai dengan nada bosan.

"Jangan potong aku! Ryou sudah menghilang hampir sebulan yang lalu. Dan Rei adalah salah seorang yang kubayar tolong untuk mencari Ryou..."

"Apa? Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku berbohong di saat seperti ini? Jadi, apa Rei sudah mendapat petunjuk lagi dimana Ryou mungkin berada?" tanya Hijiri-san penuh harap.

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Padahal kuharap ada berita baru. Karena dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang seminggu yang lalu."

Kai hanya terdiam. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Rei bisa menjadi hantu gentayangan. Dan dalam hatinya dia merasa kasihan pada hantu itu. Mungkin dia dibunuh oleh seseorang saat mencari Yamada.

'Dasar hantu bodoh.'

"Apa petunjuk terakhir yang diberikan Rei?" tanya Kai sesaat kemudian.

"Dia hanya memberikan daftar beberapa nama orang yang dia curigai," kata Hijiri-san sambil mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya.

"Ini salinannya. Ambillah, mungkin berguna."

Kai mengambil kertas itu, didalamnya terdapat sekitar 20 nama tapi terdapat beberapa nama berhuruf tebal dan berwarna merah.

'Aku akan mempelajarinya lagi di rumah,' pikirnya.

* * *

><p>Ahh maafkan kalau ceritanya kurang berkembang *A*<p>

Oia, chapy ini belum diedit sama masterkucinggila jadiiiii kalau ada kata-kata yang agak cangggung atau kalimat yang aneh atau keadaan yang ga masuk akal,, harap maklum yaa m(_ _)m

jyaa~


	9. Chapter 9

**KaiRei Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I love Kai and Rei but unfortunately they are NOT mine TT_TT neither are the other beyblade characters. But I DO have the other characters in this fic :)

Warning! This story may contain slightly BL elements. Don't like don't read!

No flame please m(_ _)m

Please enjoy your read :D

**Chapter 9**

"Kai! Kau pergi kemana saja?" Rei langsung menghampiri Kai saat dia melihatnya keluar dari lift. Saat itu Rei menunggu di lantai 1.

"Tentu saja aku pergi menemui Hijiri-san," kata Kai dengan wajah datar.

"Kau berhasil menemukannya?" tanya Rei kaget.

Kai mengangguk. "Ceritanya nanti saja. Ayo kita pulang."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari gedung itu.

Rei sangat penasaran bagaimana Kai bisa menemukan Hijiri-san tapi dia tahu Kai tidak akan membuka mulutnya di dalam kereta seperti sekarang. Oleh karena itu, dia menunggu sampai mereka turun dari kereta. Kemudian saat mereka memasuki jalan yang cukup sepi di daerah sekitar tempat tinggal Kai, Rei langsung membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tapi Kai memotongnya.

"Aku tahu Hijiri-san ada dimana dari kartu nama yang kudapat dari gadis di stasiun TV itu."

"Apa? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Aku hanya bosan kau ikuti terus," kata Kai sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kai! Itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan kau tidak mengajakku..."

"Aku mengajakmu atau tidak, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun Rei," potong Kai lagi.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu Kai! Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku bisa mengingat sesuatu kalau aku bertemu dengan Hijiri-san?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti ingat sesuatu Rei," dengus Kai sinis.

Rei menggertakkan giginya, "Kau..."

Kali ini pun perkataannya tidak selesai karena saat itu tiba-tiba Kai berlari menuju flatnya sambil memaki. Rei yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya melongo di jalan, menatap Kai yang sudah berbelok masuk ke dalam kompleks flatnya. Rei melayangkan pandangannya ke atas, kearah flat Kai berada. Dari luar terlihat lampu didalam sudah dinyalakan.

'Apa ada pencuri yang masuk? Tapi kenapa pencuri harus repot-repot menyalakan lampu?' tanya Rei dalam hati. Dengan hati yang cemas, Rei langsung melayang ke arah flat Kai di lantai enam.

Saat Rei sampai di atas, Kai ternyata sudah berada di dalam. Dan sepertinya, dia sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang karena suaranya keras terdengar hingga ke pintu depan.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?" katanya pada seseorang dengan murka.

Rei yang sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, menengok dari balik bahu Kai untuk melihat dia berbicara dengan siapa. Ternyata Kai berbicara dengan seorang pria tua. Pria tua yang mirip dengan Kai (1).

"Kau cucuku Kai! Selain itu saat ini aku adalah walimu jadi aku bebas menemuimu kapan pun aku mau," jawab pria tua itu.

"Kau menjadi waliku karena kau membunuh ayahku!" bentak Kai.

"Sudah kukatakan itu hanya kecelakaan," tukas pria tua itu dengan jengkel.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua alasan yang kau berikan! Pergi dari sini!" kata Kai sekarang suaranya sudah meningkat beberapa oktaf.

"Kai! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin menawarimu..."

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu! Pergi!"

Rei hanya melongo melihat kedua orang itu bertengkar hebat. Kesimpulan yang didapatnya dari pertengkaran itu adalah bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kakek dan cucu yang memiliki hubungan tidak begitu baik... atau lebih tepatnya sangat buruk mengingat sekarang makian yang dilontarkan Kai pada kakeknya sangat "kreatif". Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang kakek juga tidak kalah "berwarna". Rei tidak habis pikir darimana mereka mendapatkan kosa kata semacam itu.

Saat suasana semakin panas, tiba-tiba saja pria tua itu mengayunkan tongkat yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke arah Kai.

"Kai awas!" teriak Rei sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke depan Kai.

Mata pria tua itu melebar, tongkatnya terhenti hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Rei yang menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Apa ini?" tanya orang tua itu.

Kai tidak menjawab, sama kagetnya dengan sang kakek.

Pria itu menurunkan tongkatnya dan dengan wajah pucat membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan datang lagi nanti."

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Rei membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat pria tua itu sudah pergi. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Kai yang masih tercengang.

"Kai, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kai tidak menjawab, matanya berkedip satu-dua kali. Lalu dia berkata, "Apa.. apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Hah?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Rei? Kenapa kau melindungiku? Aku tidak butuh dilindungi! Aku bukan orang lemah!" kata Kai suaranya semakin tinggi.

"Maafkan aku Kai, aku hanya bergerak berdasarkan refleksku saja... Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir," kata Rei.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi ditempati oleh kakeknya, kemudian dia membenamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya. Rei tidak sampai hati mengganggunya, saat ini Kai terlihat sangat rapuh, berbeda dengan Kai yang selama dua hari ini diketahuinya. Kai yang dia tahu adalah seorang pemuda sinis dan menyebalkan.

'Tidak kusangka aku akan melihat Kai terlihat begitu lemah dan sengsara seperti ini,' pikir Rei sambil memperhatikan Kai yang masih berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Rei.

"Jangan sekali-kali lagi bertindak seperti tadi!" semburnya.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Rei pelan.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup Rei. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang mati lagi gara-gara aku," kata Kai muram.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kai. Lagipula kau sendiri 'kan yang bilang kalau aku sudah mati? Jadi aku tidak akan mati untuk kedua kalinya," kata Rei berusaha bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

Kai memandangnya dengan aneh kemudian berdiri dan masuk ke kamar tidurnya. "Aku mau tidur."

Kali ini Rei tidak mengikutinya, dia mengerti kalau Kai sekarang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Kai keluar kamar dengan wajah pucat, matanya merah, dan disekeliling matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam. Jelas sudah kalau dia tidak tidur semalaman. Rei langsung duduk tegak di tempat duduknya, di sofa di depan TV. Rei membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi tapi sebelum dia mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Kai duduk disebelahnya dan melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas ke atas meja di hadapan mereka.<p>

"Ini yang diberikan Hijiri-san kemarin," katanya singkat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rei sambil melirik ingin tahu ke arah kertas-kertas itu.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya. "Dia bilang kau yang memberikan kertas-kertas ini padanya."

"Aku? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Rei bingung.

"Mana kutahu. Kusarankan lebih baik kau menggali ingatanmu mulai sekarang kalau kau ingin cepat menemukan Yamada-san."

"Aku mengerti. Aku selalu, _selalu_, berusaha menggali ingatanku. Kau harus tahu itu tapi..." Rei tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Hn," kata Kai seperti biasa. Kemudian dia menjejerkan kertas-kertas itu dihadapan Rei. "Coba lihat dan perhatikan. Apakah kau bisa mengingat sesuatu?"

Rei memperhatikan sejenak tapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Rasanya ada yang kurang disini," katanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan nama-nama yang bercetak tebal dan berwarna merah itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kai," kata Rei lemah.

"Hhh. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan dulu," kata Kai sambil berdiri.

Rei melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul delapan kurang lima belas. "Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Sekarang aku sedang tidak berniat untuk sekolah," kata Kai sambil membuka pintu. Dia tidak ingin pergi karena Tala pasti akan terus menempel berusaha menghiburnya. Selalu saja begitu setiap kali setelah kakeknya datang berkunjung.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Rei sesekali melirik ke arah Kai.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Kai sebal.

"Kai aku tahu ini bukan urusanku dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan kakekmu tapi..."

"Cukup Rei!" potong Kai tajam.

Rei tetap melanjutkan. "Tapi dia kakekmu Kai. Seharusnya kau lebih menghormatinya, kau tidak berhak memakinya seperti kemarin."

"Dia tidak pantas untuk dihormati," kata Kai dingin.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi cobalah beri dia kesempatan. Kurasa dia menyayangimu," kata Rei.

"Mustahil! Tahu apa kau?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku tahu dari matanya, sebelum kau memakinya tentu saja."

"Kau tidak mengenalnya Rei," kata Kai. Dia mulai jengkel dengan semua pembicaraan ini.

"Aku memang tidak kenal tapi menurutku dia hanya sulit mengungkapkan perasannya dengan jujur."

"Hentikan Rei. Aku tidak mau membahas kejadian kemarin!"

"... Baiklah," kata Rei enggan. "Tapi biarkan aku memberimu satu nasihat. Percayalah padanya dan berilah dia kesempatan walau hanya sekali untuk menjadi seorang kakek. Berilah kesempatan padanya untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya."

Lagi-lagi Kai menatapnya aneh tapi dia tidak berkomentar apa pun.

* * *

><p>Sore hari tiba dengan cepat. Kai dan Rei duduk di meja makan Kai. Mereka berdua sudah duduk berjam-jam disitu semenjak pulang dari cafe tempat Kai biasa makan, memandangi sekian banyak nama yang sepertinya tidak memiliki makna apapun di kepala Rei.<p>

Jam menunjukkan angka empat ketika Kai berdiri merenggangkan badannya yang kaku karena duduk terlalu lama. Dia sudah tidak mau mengingat lagi kunjungan kakeknya dan perbuatan yang dilakukan kakeknya pada orang tuanya. Ya! Memang betul sejak berjam-jam yang lalu Kai hanya memandang kosong pada kertas-kertas yang berjejer dihadapnnya, dalam kepalanya dia sedang memikirkan hal lain.

'Ini gara-gara nasihat konyol Rei,' pikir Kai kesal.

Kai berjalan ke ruang duduk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rei dari tempat duduknya. Matanya masih memandangi nama-nama fans Yamada Ryoushi.

Kai tidak menjawab dia terus berjalan. Sesampainya di ruang tengah dia duduk berselonjor di sofa dan menyalakan TV. Rei melayang menghampirinya.

"Kau seharusnya menemaniku disana!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur.

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti apa arti nama-nama itu apalagi aku," kata Kai sambil menelusuri setiap stasiun TV mencari acara yang menarik.

Mendengar jawaban Kai, Rei mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terima kasih atas dorongannya," sindir Rei kesal.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Dia kemudian berhenti di salah satu saluran TV. Rei, yang sebenarnya juga sudah bosan, ikut menonton.

"Tinju pegasus!" seru salah satu tokoh anime (2) yang sedang mereka tonton.

'Pegasus...' ulang Rei dalam hati. Sepertinya kata itu memiliki arti tertentu dalam kasus ini.

Rei melayang kembali ke dapur. Dia menelusuri kembali daftar nama yang sudah berjam-jam dia pelototi.

"Aha!" pekiknya girang. "Kai! Kai! Aku menemukannya!" teriaknya kegirangan.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Kai.

"Hei Kai, kubilang aku menemukannya," kata Rei sambil melayang kembali ke ruang duduk.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Kaaai~ jangan pura-pura tidak mendengarku!" kata Rei sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kai!" seru Rei. "Ah! Ternyata dia tidur," kata Rei sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Kau pasti lelah karena semalaman tidak tidur. Tidurlah yang nyenyak," kata Rei sambil menjulurkan tangannya, dia kemudian mengusap rambut Kai.

* * *

><p>(1) aku tahu sebenernya Voltaire ga mirip dengan Kai tapi kita asumsikan aja mirip yaa ^^v<p>

(2) tau 'kan anime apaan?

* * *

><p>Hai minna, I'm back :3 setelah sekian lama akhirnya baru bisa update lagi, walaupun hasilnya kurang memuaskan huhuhu<p>

Oia, chapy kali ini juga ga di edit jadi kalau ada typo atau kalimat aneh atau kejadian ga masuk akal tolong bilang yaa...

Sekian dulu deh... Jyaa nee~


	10. Chapter 10

**KaiRei Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I love Kai and Rei but unfortunately they are NOT mine TT_TT neither are the other beyblade characters. But I DO have the other characters in this fic :)

Warning! This story may contain slightly BL elements. Don't like don't read!

No flame please m(_ _)m

Enjoy :D

**Chapter 10**

"Kali ini aku pasti bisa!" kata Rei meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Keningnya berkerut, tangannya terjulur ke arah vas bunga.

"Ahhh! Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus?!" teriak Rei frustasi saat tangannya menembus vas bunga.

Rei menghela napas panjang. "Ayo jangan menyerah! Harus bisa!" seru Rei, lagi-lagi, pada dirinya sendiri.

**=Dua hari yang lalu=**

"_Thunder pegasus?" ulang Kai bingung._

"_Ya! Aku yakin, nama itu punya hubungan dengan orang yang kucari," kata Rei bersemangat._

_Kai mengangkat alis sambil menatap tidak percaya pada Rei._

"_Namanya ada di situ!" kata Rei sambil menunjuk kertas di tangan Kai._

_Kai menatap kembali daftar nama yang ada di tangannya. Memang ada seseorang yang menggunakan nama thunder_pegasus, tapi tidak ada data apapun tentangnya._

"_Selamat akhirnya kau sudah bisa mengingat sesuatu tapi tidak ada data apapun tentang orang ini," kata Kai sinis._

_Rei menyeringai. "Itulah gunanya kau!"_

_Kai mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Rei, tapi saat dia akan membalas perkataan Rei ponselnya berdering. Kai melihat nomor yang menghubunginya._

"_Apa maumu?" tanya Kai kasar._

_Setelah diam beberapa saat, Kai menghela napas dalam._

"_Apa aku punya pilihan lain?" tanyanya sinis pada orang di seberang telepon. "Kau yang memaksaku! Ukh.. Ya.. Ya.. Baiklah. Aku akan datang besok... Hn."_

_Akhirnya dia mengakhiri pembicaraan. Kai melirik Rei yang memasang wajah tidak setuju._

"_Apa?"_

"_Apa kau selalu kasar begitu?"_

"_Aku hanya kasar pada orang yang memang harus dikasari."_

"_Misalnya?"_

"_Misalnya kau!"_

_Rei mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jahat! Memangnya apa salahku?!"_

"_Karena kau selalu mencampuri urusanku."_

"_Aku tidak pernah mencampuri urusanmu, aku cuma memberi saran agar kau bisa lebih sopan."_

_Kai berdecak sebal. "Sudahlah aku tidak mau mendengar lagi apapun alasanmu. Nah, sebelum kau mulai menceramahiku lagi, dengar baik-baik! Besok aku akan pergi, mungkin aku baru pulang seminggu lagi. Jangan coba-coba mengikutiku!"_

"_Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rei penasaran._

"_Bukan urusanmu. Ingat! Jangan mengikutiku!" kata Kai tegas._

"_Huh siapa juga yang mau mengikuti orang brengsek sepertimu?!" seru Rei sebal sambil berlalu pergi._

_Kai memijit keningnya, migrainnya kambuh. "Hantu bodoh," gumamnya sambil masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mempersiapkan semua barang untuk kepergiannya besok._

_Sementara itu, Rei melayang keluar menuju atap flat. Di sana dia duduk di pinggir pagar pembatas sambil menatap kota di bawah setengah melamun. Lampu-lampu di bawah sana mulai dinyalakan. Biasanya Rei selalu bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin salah satu dari cahaya itu adalah rumahnya. Tapi kali ini pikirannya dipenuhi dengan hal lain._

"_Cih! Dasar brengsek! Siapa juga yang mau mengikutimu!" teriaknya kesal ke udara kosong. "Kenapa dia selalu bersikap begitu padaku sih?!" gerutu Rei kesal walaupun di dalam hati dia tahu kalau Kai bersikap seperti itu pada semua orang._

"_Mungkin benar apa kata Kai, aku terlalu ikut campur," kata Rei setelah merenung beberapa saat. "Tapi aku 'kan cuma ingin membantu supaya kejadian dengan kakeknya tidak terulang lagi."_

* * *

><p>Karena bosan setengah mati menunggu Kai pulang, akhirnya Rei memutusan untuk melatih kemampuan untuk memadatkan tubuhnya. Sudah seharian dia mencoba tapi belum ada kemajuan.<p>

Rei menghela napas panjang dan memandangi tangannya. "Apa yang salah ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Hmm kurasa aku akan berkeliling daerah sini dulu, siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan inspirasi di tengah jalan nanti."

Maka Rei pun melayang dan keluar menembus pintu.

* * *

><p>Kai duduk bersandar di tempat duduknya. Sepupunya, Tala, sedang memberikan presentasi omong kosong tentang motivasi dan semangat bermain shogi. Kai tidak peduli pada apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupunya di depan sana. Tala bisa sangat terdengar persuasif dan bijaksana kalau dia mau. Tapi Kai sudah sangat mengerti sifat Tala. Dia datang ke sini hanya untuk mengalahkan orang sebanyak mungkin.<p>

"Hobi yang buruk," kata Kai pelan.

Dua hari yang lalu, Tala menghubunginya dan mengabarkan kalau dia harus menemaninya ke pertemuan tahunan antar klub shogi tingkat SMU. Dan sebagai juara pertama pertandingan tahun lalu, sekolah mereka wajib menghadiri pertemuan menyebalkan ini untuk berbagi rahasia sukses bermain shogi. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin datang tapi sayangnya Tala adalah ketua klub shogi dan Kai (dipaksa menjadi) wakilnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain kalau tidak ingin diganggu Tala selama (minimal) dua minggu kedepan.

Kai menghela napas dalam, dia merasa sangat bosan karena sudah tiga jam dia tidak melakukan apapun selain mendengarkan presentasi Tala yang seperti tidak ada habisnya.

"Sampai kapan si bodoh itu akan berhenti berbicara?" tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah perkataan tadi keluar dari mulutnya, tanpa sadar Kai menunggu teguran yang biasa dia terima dari Rei. Namun tentu saja tidak ada yang menegurnya. Kai menghela napas lagi.

'Apa yang sedang dilakukan hantu bodoh itu sekarang?' pikirnya.

Saat Tala menghubunginya dua hari yang lalu Kai melarang Rei ikut karena dia berpikir dia tidak membutuhkan satu lagi orang (atau hantu) yang bisa membuatnya pusing tapi sekarang Kai mulai bertanya-tanya apakah keputusannya itu tepat atau tidak. Setidaknya kalau Rei ikut akan ada seseorang yang dia kenal di tempat asing ini. Kai tidak pernah merasa nyaman mengunjungi tempat asing. Sialnya Tala atau kakeknya selalu berhasil menggiringnya ke tempat atau situasi yang tidak disukainya.

"Kai!" seru Tala mengganggu lamunan Kai.

"Hn."

"Ayo kita makan," kata Tala ceria. Walaupun dari luar dia sama sekali tidak terlihat ceria tapi dari sinar matanya Kai tahu Tala sedang gembira.

"... Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu gembira?"

Tala hanya tersenyum miring.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini Bryan akan datang!" serunya kali ini senyumnya melebar menjadi sebuah seringai.

Bryan, kalau boleh dibilang, dialah wakil ketua klub shogi yang sebenarnya. Dia yang membantu Tala menjalankan klub shogi di lapangan sementara Kai mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua hanya sebatas urusan administrasi saja atau kalau ada acara seperti sekarang barulah Kai ikut dengan Tala.

"Ukhh lalu kenapa kau mengajakku kalau Bryan juga akan datang?"

"Ayolah Kai jangan muram terus seperti itu. Mulai besok tidak akan ada lagi presentasi membosankan, mulai besok sampai empat hari kedepan kita akan bertanding sho.."

"Maksudmu kita akan membimbing mereka 'kan," kata Kai sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Kita akan _membimbing_ mereka bagaimana cara bermain shogi yang baik. Kali ini aku harus mengumpulkan point lebih banyak dari Bryan! Terakhir kali aku kalah satu point darinya," ujar Tala bersemangat sambil mengambil beberapa potong roti.

"Apa kalian bisa berhenti membantai orang-orang saat bermain shogi? Banyak diantara peserta yang baru belajar shogi. Apa kalian tidak punya belas kasihan?" kata Kai sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Sudah berapa kali harus kukatakan. Kalau kita tidak melawan mereka dengan segenap kekuatan berarti kita tidak menghormati lawan kita, siapapun dia."

"Hn. Terserah sajalah."

Tiba-tiba Tala terkekeh. Hal yang selalu membuat Kai sebal.

Kai menatapnya galak.

"Kai, Kai, Kai, kau selalu saja menyuruhku dan Bryan untuk menahan diri padahal _kau_ lah yang paling banyak membantai orang-orang malang yang menjadi lawanmu. Dan alasanmu mengalahkan mereka dengan cepat adalah karena kau bosan bermain dengan orang bodoh!" ujar Tala sambil tergelak seperti sedang menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu. Kai tidak pernah mengerti selera humor Tala.

Kai tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia berbalik pergi.

"Hei Kai! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Tala.

Kai tidak menjawab panggilan Tala. Dia pergi menuju ruangan tempat mereka akan bermain shogi nanti bermaksud menyendiri namun saat dia tiba, di dalam sudah banyak orang disana. Mereka mengerumuni sebuah meja dan sibuk berbisik satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya Bryan sudah datang," gumam Kai.

Salah satu pemain di meja tadi mendongakkan kepalanya dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Kai," sapa Bryan datar.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian permainan selesai. Bryan berdiri menghampiri Kai, senyum sadis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hari ini aku yang akan menang!" desisnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merindukan Rei. Kai merasa kecenderungan Rei memberi nasihat setiap 15 menit sekali lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kepribadian dua orang maniak shogi yang selalu mengganggu dan membuatnya pusing.

* * *

><p>Rei melayang mengitari meja makan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dia melirik jam.<p>

"Aku bersumpah pasti jam itu rusak!" gerutunya saat melihat posisi jarum jam yang masih belum berubah dibandingkan dengan saat terakhir kali dia melihat jam yaitu 30 detik yang lalu.

Lalu Rei mendengar suara kunci dibuka. Rei menyentakkan tubuhnya dan melesat menuju pintu.

* * *

><p>Kai membuka pintu flatnya, dia bersyukur akhirnya dia bisa pulang dan melepaskan diri dari dua orang gila yang selalu menempelnya selama lima hari terakhir ini.<p>

"Okaeri Kai!" sahut Rei sambil tersenyum lebar.

"..."

"Kai?" panggil Rei saat melihat wajah kaget Kai.

"... Tadaima," jawab Kai setelah jeda beberapa saat.

Sejujurnya, Kai tidak terbiasa disambut begini saat pulang. Sudah terlalu lama, tidak ada yang menyambutnya pulang. Rasanya aneh. Dia tidak tahu apa harus senang atau tidak.

Rei menaikkan alisnya dan memandang bertanya pada Kai.

"Apa kau sudah menjaga rumah dengan baik?" tanya Kai berusaha menghentikan apapun itu yang akan segera ditanyakan oleh Rei.

"Hmmph tidak sopan! Kau pikir aku ini apa?!" seru Rei kesal sambil mengikuti Kai masuk.

"Hm.. Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Jawabannya sangat mudah. Kau mau tahu?"

Rei menggertakkan giginya, dia tahu Kai hanya akan mengusilinya lagi.

"Jawabannya: Hantu bodoh," kata Kai tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rei.

Rei terlihat marah tapi kemudian dia menelengkan kepalanya. "Kai, apa kau sedang senang?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu," jawab Rei.

Mendengar jawaban Rei, senyuman di wajah Kai langsung sirna kemudian wajahnya merona. Rei tersenyum jahil melihat Kai salah tingkah.

"Ne, ne, ne ada berita gembira apa? Beritahu aku! Beritahu aku!"

"Berisik!" bentak Kai sambil membanting pintu kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Ohisashiburiiiii~ m(_ _)m<p>

Yoow akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah seabad *lebay

Makasih untuk Faye Calderonne, Laila Saksatori 24 dan Dark Angel yang udah review ;)

Maafkan walaupun udah lama banget tapi cuma bisa update dikit banget hikss T^T semoga chappy ini ga terlalu mengecewakan...

Hmm kayaknya banyak yang penasaran ya gimana Rei-chan bisa meninggal (*ge er :p) fufufu jangan takut jangan resah karena jawabannya nanti muncul sendiri *sok misterius

Makanya ikutin terus cerita ini sampe akhir (semoga) *promosi promosi promosi*

Jyaa nee~


	11. Chapter 11

**KaiRei Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I love Kai and Rei but unfortunately they are NOT mine TT_TT neither are the other beyblade characters. But I DO have the other characters in this fic :)

Warning! This story may contain slightly BL elements. Don't like don't read!

No flame please m(_ _)m

Enjoy :D

**Chapter 11**

Kai menyusuri koridor supermarket yang menyediakan bahan makanan.

"Hantu bodoh, beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus menurutimu berbelanja seperti ini," gerutu Kai.

"Karena aku bosan melihatmu makan spaghetti setiap hari," jawab Rei sambil mengamati barisan daging sapi.

"Apa yang salah dengan spaghetti? Lagipula aku juga makan makanan lainnya," kata Kai membela diri.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan spaghetti, hanya saja apa kau tidak bosan? Setiap malam kau makan itu?"

Kai ingin menjawab 'tidak' tapi Rei memotongnya.

"Kai beli yang ini," kata Rei sambil menunjuk daging has.

Kai hanya bisa menghela napas dan menuruti keinginan Rei.

* * *

><p>Kai membuka kunci flatnya.<p>

"Okaeri Kai," sambut Rei sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tadaima."

Nampaknya sekarang menyambut Kai pulang sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru Rei. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya pulang tapi ketika akan pergi Rei juga akan mengantarnya dengan 'Itterasshai'. Padahal setelah itu dia mengikutinya ke sekolah. Awalnya Kai merasa canggung tapi sekarang dia sudah terbiasa.

Kai meletakkan barang belanjaannya di konter dapur.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan semua bahan makanan ini hah?" tanya Kai kesal.

"Tentu saja dimasak 'kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

"... Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"Aku tidak pernah memasak sekali pun!"

"Lalu?"

"... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya," bisik Kai pelan sampai Rei hampir tidak mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu," kata Rei memberi semangat.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau kau ingat cara memasak?"

"Satu lagi pertanyaan bagus darimu," kata Rei menyindir. "Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana tapi aku **yakin**aku bisa memasak!"

Kai memandangnya tidak yakin beberapa saat lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkanku makan spaghetti dengan tenang. Jadi, ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

"Yaay!"

"Tapi!"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi kalau masakan kali ini gagal. Aku tidak akan pernah memasak lagi! Mengerti?"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Tapi aku yakin kita akan berhasil," kata Rei sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berdehem. "Jadi, apa yang pertama harus kulakukan?"

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana? Sukses 'kan?" tanya Rei penasaran.<p>

"Hmm aku tidak yakin," jawab Kai sambil memasang ekspresi ragu-ragu.

"Kai!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sukses! Sukses besar! Puas?" kata Kai kesal. "Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kare sebanyak ini? Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan semuanya," kata Kai sambil melihat isi panci.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa menghangatkannya untuk dimakan besok dan besoknya dan besoknya dan be..."

"Rei hentikan!"

"Heheh maaf Kai."

"Hei hantu bodoh, apa kau menyuruhku berhenti makan spaghetti setiap hari supaya aku bisa makan kare setiap hari?" gerutu Kai.

"Apa kau bisa berhenti memanggilku hantu bodoh?" kata Rei kesal. "Dan aku tidak menyuruhmu memakan nasi kare setiap hari. Aku juga tidak menyangka akhirnya kita malah membuat kare sebanyak ini," kata Rei sambi menunjuk sepanci besar kare yang masih dipandangi Kai.

"Tsk! Itulah kenapa kau kusebut hantu bodoh!"

Rei mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu dia menemukan ide cemerlang. "Aku tahu Kai!"

"Apalagi sekarang?!"

"Kita undang saja sepupu dan kakekmu."

Mendengar saran Rei, Kai tersedak kare yang sedang diicipnya. "Uhuk.. uhuk... Kau.. Apa kau.. uhuk.. gila?!"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengundang Tala dan kakek kesini!" Kai menyalak.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Rei bingung.

"Pokoknya tidak!"

"Tapi..."

"Kau tidak mengerti Rei. Bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka saja sudah membuatku pusing. Apalagi harus bertemu dengan keduanya sekaligus. Di sini. Hanya kami bertiga. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak," kata Kai ngeri.

"Reaksimu berlebihan," ujar Rei.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak mengerti," ujar Kai.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti... Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya mempunyai keluarga..."

"Rei, aku.."

"Kau beruntung Kai masih mempunyai keluarga meskipun kau membenci mereka tapi kau tahu kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini..."

"Rei berhenti meracau!"

"Kau seharusnya.."

"Baiklah aku menyerah!" seru Kai kesal.

"Apa kau akan mengundang mereka?" tanya Rei penuh harap.

"Untuk sekarang aku hanya bisa mentolerir salah satu dari mereka," kata Kai jujur.

"Baiklah," kata Rei menyerah. "Jadi siapa yang akan kau undang kalau begitu?"

* * *

><p>"Tidak tahu kau bisa memasak, Kai."<p>

"Apa makanan ini bisa dimakan?"

"Tenang saja Tal, aku membawa obat ini. Kau tahu, persiapan kalau kita keracunan makanan," kata Bryan sambil menunjukkan botol berwarna coklat.

"Persiapanmu hebat, seperti biasa," puji Tala.

"Apa kalian bisa berhenti berbicara?" tanya Kai kesal dari meja makan.

"Kai, jangan marah. Biarkan saja mereka," kata Rei berusaha menenangkan.

"Jangan marah. Dia bercanda ini bukan obat untuk keracunan makanan, ini obat untuk diare," kata Tala terkekeh sambil membaca label yang tertera pada botol coklat yang dibawa oleh Bryan.

"Ya. Jangan marah karena Aku _yakin _kalau kau bisa memasak," kata Bryan sambil menekankan kata 'yakin'.

Kai berdecak melihat kelakuan sepupu dan temannya itu. 'Sudah kukira akan begini jadinya.'

"Kalau kalian tidak mau makan, pulang sana," kata Kai kesal.

"Aw Kai, seperti biasa kau bukan tuan rumah yang baik," kata Tala sambil mengambil seporsi kare untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk Bryan.

"Dan seperti biasa juga kalian bukan tamu yang baik," kata Kai masam.

Tala dan Bryan terkekeh mendengar komentar Kai. Menggoda Kai selalu menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kami akan menjadi tamu yang baik dan akan memakan kare buatanmu tanpa berkomentar apapun lagi soal rasanya apalagi sakit perut yang harus kami rasakan setelah makan masakanmu ini," kata Tala ringan.

"Itadakimasu," Bryan memotong makian apapun yang akan dilontarkan Kai pada Tala.

"Itadakimaaasuu~," Tala mengikuti contoh Bryan.

Kai menghela napas panjang dia merasa ini bukanlah kali terakhir Tala dan Bryan mengganggu makan malamnya.

* * *

><p>Perkiraan Kai sama sekali tidak meleset, dua hari berturut-turut Tala dan Bryan datang lagi untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Di lain sisi, kedatangan mereka justru membuat Rei senang dan dia sudah merencanakan menu makan malam selanjutnya.<p>

"Kenapa kalian belum pulang?" tanya Kai saat dia mendapati kalau sepupu dan sahabatnya masih belum pergi dari rumahnya. Dia tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh karena hanya akan menbuatnya semakin kesal tapi dia tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lihat? Aku sedang bermain shogi," kata Tala serius sambil memandangi layar laptop miliknya. Sementara Bryan tidak menjawab, dia hanya duduk-duduk di sofa mencari acara TV yang menarik.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa bermain shogi di rumahmu?" tanya Kai kesal.

"Tapi di rumah aku sendirian, membosankan," gumam Tala. "Sial! Orang ini menghinaku!" gerutu Tala.

"Apa dia hebat?" tanya Bryan yang tiba-tiba saja tertarik setelah mendengar gerutuan Tala.

"Lumayan. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan menghajarnya," kata Tala serius.

"Beri tahu aku kalau kau kalah. Aku akan menantangnya," sahut Bryan kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke layar TV.

Tala tidak berkomentar lebih jauh lagi. Sekarang, dia benar-benar memusatkan perhatian pada lawannya.

Kai menghela napas panjang. Terserah kalau mereka belum mau pergi dari rumahnya, dia sudah menyerah. Kai kemudian duduk di seberang Tala di meja makan. Dia membuka laptopnya sendiri untuk melanjutkan penyelidikannya tentang thunder_pegasus. Tapi setelah dua jam dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang penting tentang thunder_pegasus.

"Aah, kau kalah," ujar Rei kecewa. "Sayang sekali, padahal kau hampir menang... Kurasa langkah terakhirmu terlalu terburu-buru."

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihat Rei 'duduk' di sebelah Tala sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa aba-aba, Rei menepuk kepala Tala dan sebagai reaksinya Tala langsung bergidik. Kai terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget Tala.

"Apa kau sedang menertawaiku?" tanya Tala galak.

Kai tidak ingin membuat Tala marah walaupun tidak mau mengakuinya tapi Tala menyeramkan kalau marah dan dia bisa terus marah selama berminggu-minggu.

"Aku tidak tertawa," kata Kai berusaha membuat ekspresi wajahnya sedatar mungkin. "Tala, apa kau kalah?" tanya Kai agak keras dengan nada mengejek. Dia berdoa supaya Bryan terpancing.

Tidak sampai tiga detik kemudian Bryan sudah ada di samping Tala. Dia mengamati papan catur yang terpampang di layar laptop Tala.

"Awas!" ujar Bryan sambil menggeser Tala.

"Waaah~" seru Rei kaget karena bangku yang digunakannya untuk 'duduk' ditarik begitu saja oleh Bryan.

"Hei! Aku bisa jatuh!" seru Tala kesal. Bryan tidak mendengarkannya, dia sudah mulai bermain.

Kai buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya kembali di tengah kerusuhan itu agar Tala lupa padanya tapi sayang usahanya tidak berhasil.

"Hei Kai, kau sedang apa?" tanya Tala yang sekarang tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa kalau tadi dia sedang marah. Kai tidak pernah bisa menebak perubahan emosi Tala.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Rei ikut-ikutan. "Ahh! Thunder_pegasus!" seru Rei.

"Hee~ apa ini? Aku tidak menyangka ini~" kata Tala senang.

"Apa ada perkembangan terbaru, Kai?" tanya Rei penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata _fanboy_ Ryoushi Yamada," kata Tala.

"Apa kau sudah tahu siapa dia? Dimana dia tinggal?"

"Atau kau hanya berusaha mendekati seseorang? Apakah orang ini? Thunder_pegasus?"

"Kai," kata Tala dan Rei berbarengan.

"Akhhh! Diam! Berhenti bertanya di waktu yang sama. Kalian berisik!" seru Kai. Dia lalu menutup laptopnya dengan kesal lalu pergi ke kamarnya begitu saja.

"Pemarah," gumam Rei.

"Kenapa anak itu? Lagipula kenapa dia bilang 'kalian'? Bryan 'kan tidak sedang mengganggunya," tanya Tala kebingungan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tala kemudian melirik laptop Kai dan senyum jahil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Yaah~ kalau Kai tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan mencarinya sendiri," ujar Tala.

* * *

><p>"Kaaaii!" teriak Rei sambil menembus pintu kamar Kai.<p>

Kai mengernyitkan wajahnya. Dia mungkin sudah terbiasa pada Rei yang tidak pernah menghiraukan hukum alam tembok dan pintu sebagai benda padat tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa saat Rei mengganggu privasinya.

"Mau apa kau hantu bodoh?" tanya Kai kesal.

"Dia.. Sepupumu.. Tala!" kata Rei sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu.

Kai hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia menemukan dimana Thunder_pegasus tinggal!"

Kai langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Tala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kai.

"Oh, Kai! Lihat aku menemukan alamat gadis yang sedang kau _stalking_," ujar Tala penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Kai.

Tala kemudian menjelaskan berbagai hal teknis bagaimana cara melacak seseorang (1), Kai hanya separuh mendengarkan. Dia tidak pernah tahu Tala bisa melakukan hal secanggih ini.

"Aku tidak sedang men-_stalking _ orang ini," kata Kai.

Kai melirik sekilas ke arah Rei. Rei menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi... dia tahu sesuatu tentang hilangnya Ryoushi Yamada," kata Kai sambil menatap Tala lurus-lurus.

Tala tidak mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat.

"... Kai, kau sudah berubah... Aku tidak tahu kau begitu menyukai Ryoushi Yamada?!" seru Tala.

**=tsuzuku=**

* * *

><p>(1) Maaf ga bisa dijelasin gimana orz karena pengarang juga ga tahu detailnya tapi pernah baca di suatu novel, ada yang bisa kaya gitu ^^v<p>

* * *

><p>Aah maaf digantung lagi dan maaf juga untuk akhir gaje itu orz<p>

Yah tapi se-engga-nya berhasil update fic ini sebelum tutup tahun~ Yaaay~ \^o^/

Happy new year 2014~


End file.
